Nalu Week 2019
by ShanaHollows
Summary: IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN! It's my favourite time of the year! I can never get enough Nalu! Nalu Week 2019 Prompts: 1. On the Road. 2. Stranger. 3. Lost 4. Curse. 5. Trial. 6. Treasure 7. Chance And BONUS Prompts Bare and Crossover!
1. On the Road

_**A/N: WELCOME TO NALU WEEK 2019!**_

_**As you know, Nalu Week is one of my favourites. One can NEVER get enough Nalu! **_

_**1st Prompt is On the Road.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

They were lost. Completely, totally, and utterly _lost._ Lucy sighed in frustration as she swatted a mosquito on her arm. The area was swampy, so the mosquitoes were rampant.

"It was a mistake to separate the group," Lucy complained, "Gray and Erza are probably back at Dawn City by now, defeated monsters in tow...but no...you just _couldn't_ take the train like a normal person."

"Relax," Natsu waved a hand at her, "I said we'd take the short cut, and we _will! _I'm a dragon slayer, remember. I'll smell our way there."

"Do you think Happy, Carla and Wendy are okay?" Lucy asked after another minute of trudging through the sludge.

"They're fine," Natsu stated confidently, "Gray and Erza are with them."

"Well, _they_ knew the train won't get lost," Lucy mumbled, "Unlike us. Because we are definitely _lost."_

"Look at this way, Luce! We get to spend a lot of time together! Just you and me!"

Natsu halted abruptly, causing Lucy to wander straight into his back.

"What is it?" she whispered when he froze.

"I don't know," Natsu replied, holding her behind him with one arm, "But it's big...and it's not moving. It's weird that I didn't smell it."

Lucy tried to look around Natsu as he broke out into a grin. She sighed, relieved that at least, whatever it was, it wouldn't put them in immediate danger.

It was large, smooth over the contours of its outline. Vines covered it from all sides, but it was clearly not a rock or a monster.

"What is that thing?" Lucy cried out as he yanked her toward it.

As they drew closer, Lucy could clearly make out that there were windows...it was a machine of some sort. It almost looked like a boat, but it had wheels.

"We saw one in Edolas one time," he reminded her, "Edolas Natsu called it a _car_."

"It's so different than magic mobiles," Lucy commented before helping Natsu clear the vines from the exterior.

Natsu opened the door, gesturing to her, "Wanna look inside?"

The interior was red, even the plush seat. Lucy climbed inside, examining the dusty dashboard buttons as she moved to the other side so Natsu could get in too. He shut the door, beaming.

"Where do you think this 'car' came from?" Lucy asked after a moment. She wiped the dashboard with a towel from her pack, revealing a panel of buttons.

Natsu shook his head, "I've only ever seen one like it in Edolas. The other 'me' drove it, remember?"

Lucy nodded, "And he didn't get sick with the movement."

Natsu smiled, "Just goes to show how backward he was. Anyway, do you think maybe the car was pulled back to this world with us?"

"Maybe," Lucy said thoughtfully, "It was, afterall, run off magic fuel. Everything magic was pulled through."

"Definitely other me's car," Natsu nodded affirmatively, picking up Edo-Natsu's goggles from the dashboard. He slid them on his face, making her giggle when he looked at her.

"We should go," Lucy told him, "The others are probably waiting for us and we still haven't found the road. We have no idea where we are...no clue what direction to take. We can't stay here."

"Why not?" he cried out, "This thing is so cool!"

Lucy shook her head, "No...something about it gives me the creeps."

Natsu ignored her as he fumbled with a few of the dashboard buttons, elated when it lit up. Between them, a map of the area popped up on a screen.

"We're right here," Lucy said in awe as she pointed to the map, forgetting her anxieties, "This is a navigation system…"

"And there's the road!" Natsu beamed, pointing at the line a ways from their location that most definitely signified a road.

"Look at all these buttons!" Lucy exclaimed, surveying the dashboard, "What do you suppose they do?"

She pressed a random one, both of them bolting upward as the car released a rocket into a nearby tree, blowing it to smithereens. Both stared at the smoking tree with dropped jaws.

"It has an onboard defense system!" Natsu declared, eyes glowing with wild excitement, "Luce...we need to bring this back to Fairy Tail."

"We can't," she frowned, taking in their surroundings, "It's caked in mud. Our friends are out there...we've got to get back on the road."

"We'd find them faster if we drove," Natsu said in a low voice, "Especially now that we can find the road - _using the car!"_

"You get motion sickness!" Lucy reminded him haughtily, "I can't believe you're even thinking about it."

"I bet I can make this car drive," Natsu determined.

"WHAAAAA?" Lucy cried out, "Natsu, are you insane? We have no reason to believe this car will drive on Earthland! And the LAST thing we need is a _sick_ dragon slayer driving an out-of-this-universe-car!"

"The other me didn't get sick when he drove," Natsu reminded her, examining all the possible ignition switches.

"The _other you_ was the complete opposite of you!" Lucy reiterated.

Natsu grinned...his trouble-making, shit-eating grin. Lucy swallowed as he pushed a random button. A horn blasted, making them both jump to push it again, silencing it.

"Not that one," Natsu conceded, "but we'll have to remember that's there. Might come in handy another time. How about this one?"

Lucy and Natsu stared at the blades that wiped the windshield in awe.

"It's like...it _knows_ the windshield was dirty," Lucy was completely amazing, "It self-cleans!"

"I need a button like that!" Natsu agreed, then moved on to the next button.

A horn blasted, making them both jump so high, their heads hit the roof.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu scrambled to hit the button again, both of them panting as the adrenaline wound down.

"Well, that was cool..what does this one do?"

Natsu pressed another button before Lucy could protest. She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Nothing happened at first. Natsu and Lucy watched each other expectantly...waiting.

"Hey Luce..."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I think my butt is getting warmer."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Why would your -"

"Feel!" he insisted, grabbing her hand despite her protests. He guided her to his seat, placing her hand on the cushion next to his butt. Her face turned a bright red as he kept her hand there, but she could definitely feel the heat coming from his seat.

"M-my seat's not doing that," she stuttered.

He shrugged, letting go of her hand as he pondered which button to press next, "You don't need it to. Your butt's always hot."

Just when she thought she couldn't flush any deeper...

Several minutes passed. In that time frame, Natsu had pressed a button that made their seats move up and down (poor Lucy had gotten sandwiched until Natsu figured out now to reverse it), a button that chilled their seats, and a button that made the outside lights come on.

"We need to get moving," Lucy reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah...one more button."

His eyes lit up as the engine roared to life. He moved his hands to the steering wheel.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "This is a bad idea! There's not even a road to get to the road! Under no circumstances should we drive -"

Lucy screamed, a blood-curdling screech that drowned out the roaring thunder as the car lurched forward, grinding to a such a sudden halt that Lucy found herself being thrown up to the roof.

"Oh hell ya...I've figured it out now!" Natsu began to laugh maniacally.

Lucy didn't know what scared her more - the fact that he wasn't puking yet, or the fact that he was determined to make _her_ do so. Her head hurt.

The car jerked forward, throwing Lucy back and forth in her seat.

The more Lucy yelled, the louder Natsu's cries of excitement became. He hammered on the gas, jumping tree stumps and large rocks, laughing like a maniac.

He didn't see the river that wound directly in the path - nor the waterfall just beyond it - so he was a tad confused when suddenly they seemed to be flying mid-air.

...or more precisely, _falling_ through mid-air.

"That wasn't on the map!" he bellowed, "Oh wait! It was! That must be what the blue signifies!"

"Oh my gawd, Natsu! We're gonna hit the water!"

Natsu pulled her body to his, enveloping her completely.

Thankfully, the closed windows prevented the water from rushing in when they smashed into the water below. The car bobbed, coming back up to the surface before placidly moving downstream.

"Y-you can let me go now," she murmured.

He relented, holding her at arm's length until he was satisfied she was unhurt. Lucy's heart was pounding from the fall over the waterfall - or at least that's what she blamed it on – but she was otherwise unscathed.

"This thing even floats!" Natsu cried out triumphantly, "Luce, we've hit gold! I can't wait to show everyone else! Gajeel's gonna shit when he sees what I have and he doesn't!"

"Natsu! Less bragging and more steering! Steer! Steer! Steer!" Lucy screeched.

He narrowed his eyes, realizing there was a gigantic boulder blocking their path. He let out a cry of alarm, futilely spinning the steering wheel in an attempt to avoid the inevitable collision.

"Blow it up! Blow it up!" Lucy begged as she searched for the button she'd hit before.

The rocket launched, but blew up a nearby tree.

"The current is going to take us around it!" Natsu determined, "But it's going to be bumpy ride! HOLD ON!"

She wasn't sure who was screaming louder, but they held onto each other tightly, their faces pressed together in horror as the car careened around the boulder directly into rapids.

* * *

Lucy had to admit she was impressed with the car's safety features. It had handled the large bumps, changes in direction, and jolts very well. The river had slowed tremendously, joining with a second river. Lucy remained in Natsu's arms, despite the fact that the danger had passed.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I think we've stopped," he told her.

Natsu's washboard chest was surprisingly comfortable. He held her lightly now, often smelling her hair as they waited for the car to come to some sort of a halt.

"How did that happen?" Lucy asked.

She was half-asleep. Natsu smoothed her hair back from her forehead. She thought he planted a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead, but she couldn't be sure.

"I think we've hit a sandbar," he replied, "The car isn't moving anymore. According to the navigation system, there should be a road right above the bank."

She lifted her head, taking in their surroundings. The river appeared to be somewhat shallow on either side of them. The bank on one side was slightly rigid, but nothing they couldn't handle. The other side lead to a vast forest.

"Up there?" she asked, pointing.

He nodded, "We're going to have to get out."

She nodded, disentangling herself from his body. He opened his door, reaching for her hand.

Lucy felt kind of guilty about leaving it behind. The car was a little more useful than she'd originally anticipated. They had covered a lot of distance in that short time and were none the worse for wear. Natsu hadn't complained once about motion sickness. _AND_ they now knew there was a road nearby.

It was a cold swim to the edge of the water. Thankfully, the water was slow-moving and Natsu was able to pull himself up on the bank, then Lucy after him.

He helped her to her feet, then allowed her to lead as they climbed the embankment.

"Natsu!" she cried out excitedly as she scrambled to the top, "There's the road! Just like the car said it would be!"

"I _told_ you I knew where I was going," he huffed.

"Okay, okay. I admit it. The car is pretty cool."

The squish of their shoes was the only sound for quite some time. Natsu walked beside Lucy in quiet contemplation. It was highly unusual for him to be so deep in thought. Lucy was starting to get concerned.

"I wish we didn't have to leave it behind," he murmured.

"There wasn't a choice," Lucy reminded him.

"We could have taken it further downriver," Natsu pouted.

"It's stuck on a sandbar."

"I could have blasted it out," Natsu harrumphed, "Either way, the car's navigation said the city is dead ahead. It won't be long now."

He fell silent again, but Lucy knew her partner better than anyone. His shoulders slumped as he shuffled his feet.

Natsu was _disappointed._

It was not an emotion she saw from him often. Natsu never let anything bring him down for long.

"Natsu," she said gently, halting him with a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to know that I trust you. I might scream and act terrified...but I always know I'm safe with you. Thank you for getting us this far."

"Sure Luce," he murmured absent-mindedly.

She reached for his hand, squeezing it gently as they continued their walk. Lucy didn't try to make conversation as she lost herself in her own thoughts.

It bothered her that Natsu was so down.

Natsu...who constantly strived to make her smile.

Natsu...who always put her in front of his own needs.

Natsu...who protected her, yet encouraged her growth both as a mage and a warrior of Fairy Tail.

She would be nothing without him. He was her rock. He was the first person she wanted to tell good news to. It was _his_ smile that she looked forward to seeing every morning (and, if she was being honest, at night). Amid danger, he always made sure she was protected first.

So why did it bother her so much that he'd had one small disappointment? It wasn't like they'd had a car to use before. Life would go on.

She liked the feeling of his calloused hand holding hers. Yes, their trip had been eventful, but Lucy found that she was content. Part of her didn't want to get back to the city. She was completely satisfied with just being with Natsu.

She could practically hear Happy's mocking voice teasing her from afar.

"_You loooooooooooove him!"_

"Stupid cat," Lucy murmured under her breath.

"What'd you say, Luce?" Natsu asked, clearly only half-interested.

Lucy froze mid-step, her eyes widening as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Oh my gawd__. That damned cat is right. _

"Luce?" Natsu repeated.

He was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Helloooooo!"

Lucy shook it off, offering him a half-assed smile, "I'm good, Natsu. Hey - I think we're getting close - there's a road sign up ahead."

For the first time in an hour, Natsu stopped pouting, sprinting ahead like a child on his way to a candy store.

"Race you!" he yelled behind him.

Lucy smiled to herself, watching his taut muscles as he sped ahead. Nothing ever held him down. Just like that, his disappointment was gone. She could hear the distant shouts of Erza and Gray and see the image of a flying blue blob up ahead.

"C'mon!" Natsu bellowed.

He was jogging backwards, slowing his pace so that she could catch up. One hand was outstretched, waiting for her to join him.

A warm feeling of peace passed over her as she broke out into a run to catch up. As she rejoined her hand with his to run the remainder of the distance, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed her sweaty palm.

* * *

"Where the hell is Lucy?" Gray complained, "We need to get moving. The train is leaving in 10 minutes with or without us."

Natsu was already turning green at the prospect of getting on the train. He tried to convince the others to take the scenic route back - AKA _walking_ \- but Erza was anxious to get back to Magnolia as soon as possible. Natsu figured she actually had a rendez-vous with Jellal somewhere, but he couldn't say that out loud.

"She said she was going for a walk this morning," Natsu stated, genuinely looking concerned, "But she didn't want me to go with her. Said she had to talk to Loke about something."

"My luggage is already on the train!" Erza told him sternly, "But we can't abandon our comrade. Why would she be taking so long?"

Natsu shook his head, his worry mounting, "I need to go look for her. If you have to go ahead, go. We'll catch up later."

"We can't leave you!" Wendy protested, "I'll help look too!"

"And me!" Happy determined.

"Go to the train station!" Natsu yelled as he began to run, "If we run out of time, go ahead. I'll find her!"

He disappeared around the corner, leaving his friends gawking behind him.

"He _does_ know we won't leave until Lucy is found, right?" Gray dead-panned.

"When it comes to Lucy," Erza replied, an expression resembling big sister's pride on her face, "Natsu has tunnel vision. He'd move Heaven and Earth to find her."

The others nodded their agreement, staring after Natsu's wake in silence.

* * *

Natsu had picked up Lucy's scent. It was faint, but it was definitely there. This was the way she'd come.

What he couldn't figure out was why she was doubling back the way they had come to the city. She had complained non-stop about Natsu's shortcut. So what would make her decide to disappear all morning, _knowing_ he'd actually agreed to take the train back to appease her?

He'd been running for a good hour now, his panic growing with every step. He couldn't pick up any scents other than Lucy's, so he was sure that wherever she was going, she was alone.

Lucy's scent was getting stronger, and with it, Natsu's resolve. She was close. He doubled his pace, rounding the corner of the road before coming to a complete halt.

She stood in the middle of the road about half a mile ahead, dressed in her Taurus form. She and the perverted bull were whacking at the weeds and vines in front of them. They were almost to the road.

"That's great, Aries! Just a little more!" she yelled.

Natsu was about to call to her, but found himself watching in awe.

She was working with her spirits...but what were they doing?

He slowed to a walk, watching intently.

Aries had created a bed of wool that Sagittarius, Capricorn, and Loke were dragging on the path Taurus and Lucy were making. He could clearly see the wool enveloped something large, but even with his immaculate eyesight, he couldn't tell for sure what it was. The Gemini twins had transformed into Elfman, pushing the object from behind. Virgo used her chains to pull the object from the front. Cancer and Scorpio took care of anything on the ground that Lucy and Taurus hadn't managed to obliterate.

All he knew was that Lucy must be exhausted. She had 9 of her zodiac spirits out. Even if Loke and Virgo were out on their own power, it would be too much for her.

"Okay everyone! We have to stop again!" Lucy announced, wiping her sweaty brow, "Go back for now. I'll call you out again once I've rested."

Obediently, her spirits disappeared, leaving Lucy to collapse against Aries' soft wool.

Her eyes were closed when Natsu finally caught up to her. She appeared to be asleep. He knelt beside her, smoothing the bangs back from her eyes.

"Ah, Luce...what are you doing?" Natsu scolded her.

"Just a few more minutes, Loke," Lucy murmured dreamily, "Almost done…"

He maneuvered her sleeping body into his lap, stroking her hair gently as she slept. She didn't hear him use the lacrima to tell the others that Lucy was safe and they would make their way back later, nor the ensuing lecture from Erza.

Two hours passed before she stirred.

She was comfortable, cocooned in gentle arms. This was quickly becoming her favourite place. She hummed happily, about to return to sleep when she felt a tender kiss on her forehead. This time, it was definite. She was _sure_ she hadn't dreamt it.

"Natsu?" she asked groggily. She tried to lift her head, but he held her still, stroking her forearm gently, "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you," he replied, "The others are already half-way back to Magnolia by now. I got worried when you didn't show at the station."

She blushed, lifting her chin to face him, "I'm perfectly safe."

"I know that," he scoffed, "You can take care of yourself. But we're still partners. I couldn't go on without you. Good partners stick together, no matter what."

She smiled, settling back down onto his shoulder.

"So...what are you doing here anyway?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled, sitting up, "Trying to be a good partner."

His confused expression said it all. Lucy laughed lightly, jumping to her feet, then pulled him to his.

"Open! Gate of the White Ram - ARIES!"

"I'm sorry!" Aries exclaimed as she appeared.

Natsu was still lost.

"Aries, please pull back your wool and show Natsu what we've been up to all morning," Lucy said softly as her eyes locked with Natsu's.

Aries nodded, lifting her arms to do her mistress's bidding.

"You were so sad the other day," Lucy explained, "We were almost to the city, just like you promised...and all I did was complain that morning. You got us to where we needed to be...even if it was by unconventional methods."

Natsu's mouth dropped open in awe as the wool receded, revealing the red structure of Edo Natsu's car. It was spotless. Every trace of mud had been removed and the paint shone in the sunlight.

"The car terrified me. It's not of this world...and that joy ride we took was scarier than when Erza drives us in the Magic Mobile. But that's the first time I haven't seen you get sick in a vehicle. It's the first time I've seen you get excited about it even. In fact, I saw something completely different in you. For the first time, I saw you want something for yourself."

"You came back for the car?" Natsu queried, his voice filled with awe as he ran his hand over the hood.

Lucy nodded shyly, staring at her feet, "You do so much for me, Natsu. You're my protector, my partner, and my best friend. Sometimes I don't show you my gratitude enough. I want you to know that I value you."

Natsu's face morphed into a shit-eating grin, "Do you think it will still run?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "We just got it off the sandbank. It was super dirty, but there doesn't seem to be much damage...other than those bags of air."

"Thanks for everything, Aries," Natsu told her, getting into the driver's seat, "Please tell the other spirits thank you too. You can go now."

"Hey!" Lucy frowned, "You can't dismiss my spirits!"

Aries disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Apparently he can._

"Get in, Luce!" Natsu called as the engine roared to life, "The others on the train are probably only half-way back to Magnolia. We can still catch them!"

Lucy closed her eyes, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into, but obliged him by taking the passenger seat.

"You know, Luce," Natsu said thoughtfully as he donned Edo-Natsu's goggles, "You're the most important person in my world. Thank for you this."

Lucy reached for the belt on the side of the door. She had noticed it earlier and realized it was meant for strapping oneself down. Just because she had purposely signed up for this ride with Natsu didn't mean she shouldn't take every safety precaution.

"You're my most important person too," she told him sincerely, "In fact, there's something I need to tell you, Natsu. I've recently realized that I -"

In true Natsu-style, he slammed the gas pedal at that exact moment, propelling them over the myriad of rocks and shrubbery, then squealed tires as he whipped them onto the highway.

Lucy's thoughts died with the shrubbery.

"We're on the road again!" Natsu announced, "Magnolia, here we come!"

Lucy grinned back, relaxing into her seat.

Maybe she would keep her revelation to herself for the time being.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the first prompt down! Tomorrow's prompt is Stranger..and you know me. I don't like to be conventional.**_

_**Please be sure to leave a review, then go check out other Nalu Week 2019 entries! In particular, please watch for MorriganFae, Wordsaremyspells1331, and Professor of Gallifrey. **_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**~Shana~**_


	2. Stranger!

_**A/N: HOLY TOLEDO I LOVE NALU WEEK! I'm super-hyped! There have been some amazing stories coming out! **_

_**And so, here is my next installment. The prompt today is: STRANGER. **_

_**If you read my work, you know I don't like sticking to the most obvious definition of the prompt. I like thinking outside the box. Unfortunately, I couldn't decide which direction to take - so you get 2 one shots today! **_

_**Lemme know what you think, okay? **_

* * *

_**STRANGER **_

_**Story #1**_

* * *

"Anchovy and chicken pizza!" Droy called out, downing an entire piece.

"Some would argue that's not unusual," Mira argued, "You'll have to do better than that! No point for you! Jellal - you're up!"

Droy's shoulders dropped, but he backed away from the table to let Jellal take the spotlight.

"I'm out too! I was going to put vinegar on my strawberry shortcake," he cast an anxious glance over his shoulder to see where Erza was, "But I'm a little worried about the repercussions of wasting good cake that way."

The participants nodded their agreement, patting Jellal on the back for making it this far.

"It's down to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel!" Mira announced to the watching guild, "Who will emerge victorious?"

"It'll be _me_!" Gajeel bragged, "_I_ have an iron stomach!"

"Shut up, Metalbreath!" Natsu warned, "Iron stomach be damned! _I've_ got a fire in my belly!"

"Okay! You know the rules!" Cana interrupted, laying out 3 shots of fire whiskey for each player, "Down the contents, then call out your next combination!"

"I can't watch," Lucy whined as she put her head down on the counter.

Mira patted her head supportively. She could hear the empty shot glasses go down one by one. In addition to putting repulsive things in their stomachs, each man was ridiculously drunk.

"PIEROGI AND PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH!" Natsu announced, "WITH AN OLIVE ON TOP!"

He plugged his nose, downing the delectable (and possibly deplorable) treat in a single bite.

"PICKLED PLUMS!" Gray retorted.

He took a large one from jar in front of him, eating it slowly like an apple without flinching...until the taste began to register. Wendy fought the urge to throw up as his lips puckered and he gasped for air.

"Deviled eggs!" Gajeel said calmly, his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"What's so bad about that?" Elfman demanded, "Real men _like_ devilled eggs."

Gajeel held up his finger, signifying he wasn't done with his announcement, "Devilled eggs..._that have been left out on the counter for 3 days_!"

The entire guild let out a collective, "Ewwwwwww!"

Gajeel held the egg up like a trophy, then put his head back, swallowing the egg whole.

Natsu chuckled when he turned green, "Whatsa matter, Iron Breath? Is your iron stomach corroding?"

Gajeel couldn't answer as he bee lined for the bathroom, Levy on his heels.

"You and me, Fire-for-Brains," Gray chided.

He waited for the shots to be poured out, downed his 3, then picked up a jalapeno. He dipped it in yogurt, "Bottoms up!"

Natsu growled as he reached for a piece of raw chicken and rolled it in blueberry jam. The crowd ooohed as he lifted it to his mouth, everyone leaning forward in enthralled anticipation.

* * *

Lucy had Natsu's arm around her shoulders, half-dragging him down the street. He could barely stand up under his own power. He was ridiculously heavy and she was, once again, thankful for the extra crunches Erza had had her doing recently.

"Luce...I feel so gross."

"I wonder why," Lucy lamented as she rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Natsu...what are you trying to prove?"

"I won, didn't I?"

He groaned, his stomach lurching. Lucy stood back as he hurled in some bushes. He emerged, wiping his mouth. His face was flushed, indicating that he would be sick for awhile yet.

"That's not the point," Lucy sighed, "You know what the outcome will be, so why do you do it?"

"I have to," Natsu insisted, heading back to her arms. As soon as she had him supported, he resumed dragging his feet, letting her do most of the work of getting him back to her apartment, "I can't just let them win."

"You could, you know," she smirked, "It's very simple...you just say _no._"

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, knowing she wouldn't be able to drag him up there.

"Natsu...can you get up the stairs on your own?"

He shook his head, the next wave of nauseousness overtaking him, "Nope… you'll have to carry me."

"I can't carry you, Natsu. You either have to do it yourself or sleep under the stairs."

He groaned as she let him go, doubling over to his knees. His attempt to climb the stairs was pathetic. One arm grabbed the stair above, then he slowly heaved his body to the next. She sighed, debating how much he actually deserved her mercy. He was both drunk and sick to his stomach - it was entirely his doing!

Still, the soft spot she held for Natsu won out.

"Open - Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"

There was a ding-dong before the perverted bull appeared.

"Miss Luuuuuucy! You haven't call in quite awhile! I almost forgot how moooooooovelous your body is!"

Lucy face-palmed, "Yeah. Okay, Taurus. Can you help me take Natsu up to my room please?"

Taurus picked her up instead, "I'll moooove you there first!"

Natsu groaned, his stomach heaving again.

"Just take Natsu!" she ordered, "Before he chucks all over the stairs! The landlady will make me pay extra to clean up the mess!"

Taurus threw Natsu none-too-gently over his shoulder and took the steps two at a time, even with both Natsu and Lucy hanging off him.

"Gee, Miss Luuuuuucy - I haven't been in your bedroooom before!"

He unceremoniously dumped both Natsu and Lucy on the bed. Natsu landed directly on top of Lucy, making them both grunt with the impact.

"Thanks Taurus! We'll see you next time!" Lucy snapped, closing the gate before he had the chance to make the situation even more awkward.

Taurus disappeared, leaving Lucy alone with her sick Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu," Lucy huffed, "Get off me."

"You're comfy," he murmured, "You make a really good mattress."

She beat on his shoulders lightly, "Yeah, and I don't want you to spew on me OR my mattress! Get off the bed! I'll make you a bed on the floor."

"Luce?" Natsu asked. His voice was muffled from being buried between her shoulder and the bed. He had no intention of moving...and she knew it, "I'm never going to go in an eating contest with them again. I feel so gross."

Lucy sighed, resigned to the fact that she was going to be there for awhile. He wasn't going to move on his own.

"That will last until the next contest," Lucy replied, "And then your resolve will dissolve and you'll be back in this position by sundown. We've been best friends long enough that I know how this works."

"I really mean it this time," Natsu whimpered.

She stroked his hair, her resolve to be hard on him to prevent a future occurrence waning, "I know, Natsu. And maybe this time you'll follow through."

"Don't know why you put with me," he murmured, "But you're here every single time. You never let me suffer more than I have to."

She was pretty sure he'd drifted off into an unsettled sleep. She stayed where she was, partly because she couldn't move if she tried. Nonetheless, he startled her when he spoke to her out of the blue.

"I love you, Luce."

She froze, "That's the alcohol talking, Natsu."

"Uh uh," he denied, "Nobody else would do everything you do for me. You love me too, right?"

She sighed. There was no point in denying it to him. He was drunk and he wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

"Yeah, Natsu...I'm in love with you too."

She paused, stunned at the words. She DID love him. She'd known that for awhile...but it was possible she was also _in love_ with Natsu.

_Did she really mean that?_

She thought back to all the times he had saved her, looked for her approval, and sacrificed for her. In a way, he was the _last_ person she thought she would end up with.

She sighed contentedly, setting into his arms for the night.

_In love with Natsu…_

_Well...stranger things have happened..._

* * *

STRANGER

Story #2

(unrelated to the story above)

* * *

Lucy's face was a deep crimson as she tried to skirt the outsides of the guild room without being seen.

It was a futile attempt, however, especially when Macao's eyes bugged out of his head. He pointed, letting out a shocked, "DAMN!"

Of course, that turned heads toward her immediately. She had the attention of the entire guild now...and so the grilling began.

"_How come you're wearing the library curtain, Lucy?"_

"_Where are your clothes, Lucy?"_

"_Did Natsu do this to you? That moron! Come here! You can use my shirt to cover up!"_

"I'm good!" Lucy assured them, edging her way to the doors. She pushed on them, fleeing the guild hall without looking back.

"I suppose someone should make sure she gets home safely," Gray lamented, standing up as he swigged the last of his beer.

He was immediately pulled back into his seat by Juvia, darts flying from her eyes as she too watched Lucy scuttle down the dirt path in front of the guild through the wide open door.

"It doesn't need to be _you!"_ she seethed, then caught herself as she caught a second figure racing through the guild, "Stay here, Beloved! Natsu will go after her!"

All eyes turned back to the Dragon Slayer, who stalked through the crowd wearing the other library curtain. He slammed the guild doors shut behind him, preventing his nakama from gawking further.

"There's a story there," Cana laughed, chugging back the last of her keg, "Natsu probably burned all their clothes off again. I can't wait to hear what that was all about."

"I'm sure we'll hear it tomorrow," Mira assured her as she retrieved a new barrel for her friend.

"For someone that's always calling _her_ the weirdo, he's just as bad!" Gajeel roared with laughter.

Levy sighed, still watching the closed door. She hoped her friend would be okay.

"He is just as bad," she agreed, returning her attention to the card game she was playing with Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, "Perhaps even a little stranger."

* * *

_**A/N: And that's it for today! I do hope I kept you entertained for a little while! **_

_**Please be sure to check out Wordsaremyspells 1331, MorriganFae, and Professor of Gallifrey! Wordsaremyspells1331 is writing a large story with all the prompts involved - it's called Evermore! Look for it! **_

_**See you tomorrow for Prompt # 3 - LOST**_

_**Just sayin'...it's my favourite so far. **_

_**~Shana~**_


	3. LOST!

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #3**_

_**LOST**_

* * *

By now, the Fairy Tail guild was used to Natsu's antics. He regularly did crazy, off the wall things that made everyone raise their eyebrows.

But when the guild doors flew open that particular morning, there was nothing anyone could do but gawk.

He crawled on all fours...wearing Lucy's bunny suit (complete with fishnet stalkings). Lucy walked behind him patiently, holding the leash to his spiked collar loosely as he passed by the horrified onlookers tables one by one.

"Should we ask?" Mira murmured to Laxus. Her eyes remained trained on the odd couple as they approached the front.

"Nope!" Laxus shook his head, "I'm not sure I want to know. Let's go about our business. Maybe they'll go away."

But Lucy had no intentions of going unnoticed. They approached the bar. Natsu gave a backward glance, begging her with his eyes to reconsider.

She grinned devilishly, "Hush, Bunny. There will be no protesting! Now...don't you have a song to sing?"

Natsu jumped onto the bar as Lucy relaxed the leash so as not to strangle him. The guild halted, everyone turning to him, watching with intent wide eyes.

"Lucy is the best!" Natsu sang, "All hail Lucy! She is the best! Best thing that I've ever seen! Looks good in a dress, but don't be fooled - she's really mean!"

Levy covered her ears as Mira scrambled to still the wine glasses that threatened to explode with Natsu's nasty singing.

Lucy frowned, "Natsu - are you sure those are the lyrics?"

He let out a deep breath, nodding to her before continuing.

"You're bound to be impressed!" Natsu blasted out, "She's never underdressed. All the bad guys are stressed - cus she'll make them a mess! So all hail Luce! She's better than a goose! She's the kickiest ass-kicker in Magnolia. I owe her everything - and so does everyone in the Land-olia!"

Lucy nodded her approval as Natsu got down. The entire guild had been shocked to silence, but neither Natsu nor Lucy acknowledged anyone as Natsu resumed his position on all fours, and followed her out the door without a word.

* * *

Nobody had seen Natsu or Lucy for 72 hours. Everyone had assumed they'd gone on a job somewhere, so when the guild hall doors flew open, barely anyone looked up...at first.

Everything appeared to be normal. Lucy followed Natsu inside on her own two feet. Neither were wearing costumes and neither appeared to be heading for the bar to sing badly.

Mira was thankful...she'd lost a half dozen glasses the last time they'd be in.

Still, eyes slowly lifted to the couple as they made their way to a table in the corner and sat down normally. They even ordered drinks - Natsu, a fire whiskey and Lucy a strawberry daiquiri.

Eventually, everyone started to go back to their own activities. Cana resumed her drinking contest with Macao and Wakaba. Laxus discussed the upcoming community fair with Master Makarov and what Fairy Tail's role would be. Jet and Droy took turns at the dart board. Nab resumed his search for the perfect job. Vijeeter pirouetted across the floor. Gajeel and Gray got into a brawl, all while Levy and Juvia sat on the side lines, cheering their men on.

It wasn't until Lisanna started for the bathroom that Lucy moved. She hurried to beat her to the hallway, star-dressing as Virgo en route. Lisanna slowed, her eyes wide as Lucy bowed deeply to her in her maid costume.

"Good evening, m'lady!" Lucy crooned, "I welcome you to Magnolia's finest! Would like to sit in the women's section or the men's?"

Lisanna backed up a few steps, "Lucy...what are you doing?"

"I simply exist to ensure your experience is the very best it can be!" Lucy exclaimed, "Please...allow me to pamper you!"

She grabbed Lisanna's hand, escorting her down the hall.

"What…the...actual hell!" Lisanna exclaimed as Lucy ushered her into the women's bathroom.

She pushed her toward a stall, delighted when Lisanna gasped at the new and improved toilet seat. Instead of the usual, standard run of the mill toilet seats Makarov had ordered for the new guild, there was a gigantic purple plush pillow with a hole in the middle.

"Please!" Lucy insisted, "Have a seat! I'll leave you alone for a minute."

She stepped outside, pressing play on the music player. Cheerful piano music filled the air. Lucy tapped her feet to it, humming to the tune.

"How are you doing in there?" she called, "Are you ready for toilet paper?"

"I've got it, thanks," Lisanna mumbled.

"Excellent!" Lucy declared when Lisanna opened the stall door.

No sooner had Lisanna washed her hands when Lucy grabbed her, escorting her to a nearby chaise lounge. She practically pushed her backward onto it.

"Put your hands in the bowls!" she ordered.

Lisanna gawked, frozen to her spot.

"Hands in the bowls!" Lucy repeated as she swung Lisanna's legs up onto the chaise. She kicked the chair down, revealing a second sink at Lisanna's feet.

"What...are you doing?" Lisanna demanded, completely shell-shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucy asked cheerfully, "I'm giving you a mani and a pedi!"

Footsteps in the hallway made them both freeze, listening intently.

"I'll be right back!" Lucy declared, "It sounds like I have another customer!"

When Lucy and Natsu left the guild hall an hour later, Lisanna had beautifully polished hand and toe nails, painted to perfection in a zebra pattern. To boot, Cana, Evergreen and Max had all had to use the washroom as well. Cana and Evergreen were happy with the treatment. Max...well, let's just say he wore gloves for the rest of the month.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu didn't return for several days after that. Three days to be exact. Everyone was on edge, wondering if those were just random incidences, or if there was more to come. The rumours were beginning to run rampant over the pair's escapades.

And they did not disappoint.

On the third day, it became apparently it was Natsu's turn again. He strolled into the guild with his head held high, Lucy tailing behind him wearing a shit-eating grin. Natsu...wore nothing except for his scarf, now carefully wrapped about his...bits and pieces.

"DUDE!" Gray yelled, "Put some damned clothes on!"

"You shouldn't talk, dearest!" Juvia exclaimed, chasing after the shirt that Gray had literally just stripped.

Lucy and Natsu sat at the same table they'd sat at the previous night, ordering the same drinks as the previous night. Lucy was all-smiles, plucking random chest hairs from his chest just to watch him squeal. Otherwise, their conversation appeared to be completely normal. After an hour, they simply got up from their seats and left the guildhall without a word to anyone.

"Mark the calendar, Mira," Laxus said, "They'll be back...in 3 days."

Mira nodded, running for a jiffy marker.

* * *

Another three days past. The majority of the day went by with very little disturbance. The usual brawl went on in one corner, the usual drinking in another. Everyone watched and waited.

When the doors finally opened, Lucy walked in alone. She carried something hidden underneath a towel. All eyes were on her as she approached Laxus, who lurked on a bar stool nearby Mira's counter.

She strode straight up to him, offering a kind smile.

"Whatdaya want, Blondie?" Laxus asked.

Worry lines crossed his forehead since he'd obviously been singled out for whatever was about to happen.

"Natsu sends his regards," Lucy said loudly, ensuring everyone could hear her.

The towel fell to the ground, and before Laxus could fully comprehend what was happening, Lucy unleashed 2 cans of shaving cream, covering him from head to foot.

"WHAT THE -" Laxus swore, but Lucy was already gone, making sure to take the side exit.

* * *

Natsu entered alone 3 days later, sporting a large black eye. Laxus snickered, going back to his drink. Natsu would not be targeting him today. He'd made sure of that when he'd caught up to him downtown the day before.

He wore a large black cloak that covered most of his body. He paused long enough to attach a sheer veil to his face, then dropped the cloak, revealing a belly dancing outfit. He had borrowed one of Lucy's red satin bras, just barely covering his chest. He had stuffed it with large oranges. Large golden chains wrapped around his stomach. The music started and Natsu started to shimmy around the room, rolling his stomach muscles.

"HELL NO!" Gajeel shouted, bailing out the nearest window.

The other men of the guild followed suit - scrambling over each other to vacate through the nearest window or door.

The _women..._opted to stay awhile.

* * *

Another three days later, the two made their next appearance. This time, the guild was expecting their visit.

Natsu entered first, carrying a kiddie pool. He set it at the front of the guild, then proceeded to bring in about 12 boxes on a dolly.

"What are you doing, Fire Breath?" Gajeel demanded, hands on hips as Natsu set down the last of the boxes.

Natsu picked up the first box, maintaining eye contact as he poured the contents of it into the pool.

"What the fuck _is_ that?!" Gray strained to see around the gathering crowd. He elbowed Droy, pushing past him to get a front row seat.

"It's Jello!" Jet exclaimed, "Copious amounts of Jello!"

Soon, the tub was filled with the jiggly, multi-coloured treat. Natsu pushed the crowd back, then whistled.

Out of nowhere, crescendoing music began to play, the steady beat echoing. The confused guild searched for the source, but the lights cut out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight appeared, shining directly on a bikini-clad Lucy. She was standing on top of a ladder, poised to dive.

"Wait! She's not going to…." Gray's voice trailed off.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE'S TOTALLY GOING TO!" someone else yelled.

Everyone was dead silent as Lucy belly flopped into the tub. Jello spewed in every direction. The spotlight went out, chaos ensuing as everyone scrambled to figure out how to turn the lights back on. Several people slipped on the Jello, dog-piling in the middle of the guild hall floor.

When Mira finally flipped the reserve switch and the lights came back on, Natsu and Lucy were gone.

* * *

It took Lucy a good hour to get all the Jello out of her hair. There was Jello caked in places Lucy didn't even know she had. Natsu had received a prompt Lucy-kick to the abs when he offered to help her clean said places. However, the deed was done...and Natsu and Lucy were square again.

That, however, would change after tonight's results show.

"Hurry up, Luce!" Natsu bellowed, "It's on in 5 minutes!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She jumped over the couch, landing next to Natsu just as the credits started to roll.

"I'm winning again tonight," he told her as she leaned against him.

He wrapped one arm around her, holding her close as they both concentrated on the opening remarks.

An hour later, Lucy cheered loudly as Natsu's contestant got voted off Tenrou Island.

"You lose again!" she taunted, "Oh, I'm going to have to come up with something _really_ good this time!"

He grinned, "Go on...anything you want!"

"Okay!" she agreed, "I think this time I don't want to make you do something in front of the guild."

"No?" he asked, his eyes wide, "I was kind of enjoying the shock value we were getting."

She shook her head, "No, I think I want something different this time."

He laughed, "Go on, Luce...there's no way I'll squelch. Do your worst."

The game was simple. First, Lucy and Natsu divided the castaways. The person who's castaway was voted off the island 'lost' for the night. That person then had the chance to 'squelch' on whatever dare the winner suggested to them. If the loser performed the dare, they got off the hook. If they squelched, they became the other person's slave for the next day. So far, both had refused to back down, performing the other's dare without question.

Lucy wanted him to squelch. Then there would be no question that she'd won the game.

Lucy swallowed, daring herself to be brave. There was but one dare she'd been dreaming of constantly over the past few days. She was sure he wouldn't do it. Part of her wanted him to be her slave for an entire day. The other part of her...wanted him to go through with the dare.

She paused, smiling up into his dark eyes as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He responded in kind, pulling her close.

"I want you to kiss me."

Natsu hesitated, his eyes darting around the room.

"Luce...you know I…"

Lucy waited, feeling heavier by the moment as he considered his options. Her palms started to sweat as she watched him agonize over the decision.

She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts, she was caught off guard when he pressed his lips to hers gently. After a moment, he deepened the kiss, drawing her to him closely.

She was breathless. Her lips tingled as he moved one hand to cradle her neck. The other caressed her lower back. He withdrew reluctantly, finally backing out of her arms completely.

"For the record," Natsu said sternly as she worked to catch her breath, "That wasn't for the dare. I'm squelching."

Lucy reeled back in surprise, "What do you mean you're squelching? You just kissed me! That means you won!"

"I don't want to win," Natsu told her, pulling her back into his arms, "I don't want to kiss you only as part of this stupid game. So I'm squelching. Tomorrow, I'm all yours. Do with me what you will."

He headed to the window, jumping up to the sill before turning to her.

"NATSU!" she cried out, rushing after him, "You can't just kiss me and leave! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to go home tonight," he told her, "After...losing tonight, I think I need a cold shower. A _really_ cold shower. So I'll leave you to consider my punishment for tomorrow."

Lucy touched her lips as he disappeared out the window, completely dazed.

The bets were getting more and more interesting as time went on. Both thoroughly enjoyed punishing the other as their contestant pick was eliminated from the latest game of Tenrou Survivor and looked forward to choosing an appropriate punishment.

Tonight though...there had been no winner.

Or maybe they were _both_ winners.

Either way, tonight had changed the game.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's it for today! **_

_**Tomorrow's prompt is Curse!**_

_**Well shit...**_


	4. Curse!

_**CURSE**_

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #4**_

* * *

"Dammit, Natsu! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Lucy thundered.

Natsu shrugged, waving to the train as it disappeared around the corner and out of Hargeon City, "It's not a big deal, Luce. We'll just walk back."

"It IS a big deal!" Lucy shouted, "Erza warned us to be here no later than 11:00, but you just _had_ to finish stuffing your face!"

"It's an all-you-can-eat buffet, Luce!" Natsu shouted back, "Not an eat-until-it's-time-to-catch-your-train buffet!"

"They went on without us! Even Happy!"

Natsu harrumphed, crossing his arms as he pouted, "You could've gone on. I wouldn't have stopped you."

Lucy face-palmed. She slunk down the bench beside her, rubbing her weary temples.

Natsu sat down beside her, turning his back to her as he continued to sulk.

"You had no intentions of taking the train, did you?" she asked several minutes later.

Her voice had dulled back to its normal tone, which meant she was on her way to forgiving him. Natsu turned, offering her one of his famous grins. She was a sucker for it.

"I hear music," he said, straining his ears, "Before we head back, maybe we should explore a little?"

Lucy stared at him blankly.

"Hargeon is famous for its' market," Natsu told her. His eyes sparkled, "So...wanna play hookey?"

"From what?" Lucy protested, "Our job was canceled! The others are headed back to Magnolia!"

"Exactly!" he reasoned, "We don't have to hurry back."

Lucy wasn't sure what logic Natsu thought he was using, but spending the day in Hargeon was not the end of the world. Especially with Natsu by her side.

"Okay," she agreed finally, "But we have to catch the 6:00 train for absolute -"

Natsu yanked on her hand, pulling her full speed toward the docks before she could finish her thought.

* * *

The streets of Hargeon had a beauty to them that Magnolia lacked. Something about the fresh sea air called to Lucy. As they entered the marketplace, Lucy was enamoured with the dancers, the clowns, and other street entertainers. There were booths everywhere. Some sold food, others sold jewelry and other goods.

"Lucy! Look at this!" Natsu cried excitedly.

He pulled her to a booth that sold fresh jerky. Lucy wasn't particularly interested in jerky, but she _did_ spend some time at the booth next to it that sold jewelry.

They stopped for awhile to watch the buskers. One girl played her guitar and sang.

"She reminds me of Wendy," Lucy commented.

Natsu nodded, losing interest in favour of the magician not 20 feet from her. He had just sawed his assistant in half and was demonstrating the two halves of the box clearly separated. The assistant waved her hand from one side and wiggled her toes from the other.

"So creepy," Lucy cringed.

Natsu just grinned.

The next tables they came across held magic potions. Lucy spent several minutes reading labels, but when she turned to ask Natsu what he thought about a particular healing potion, she noted he was already partway down the next tables, checking out weaponry.

She sighed, thanking the merchant, then hurrying to catch up to him.

She was about to call his name when noticed the gypsy lady sitting at the table in front of her of her. She paused, taking in the lady's stunning beauty. She had long, dark hair in spiral curls with dark eyes to match.

"Hello Lucy,"

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably, "Hi. Do I...know you?"

The gyspy shook her head, her eyes alight, "No."

"Then how did you know my name?" Lucy asked.

The lady gestured to the seat in front of her. Lucy glanced back down the tables. She couldn't see Natsu anywhere. If she lost him now, she might never find him in the thickening crowds.

"He'll come back for you," the gypsy promised, "He's not that bright sometimes, but he _does_ understand how much you mean to him."

Lucy's cheeks reddened, slowly sinking to the seat in front of the strange lady, "We're not like that. He's my best friend and partner."

The lady smiled knowingly, "Sure he is. In any event, can I tell you your fortune?"

"We...have a person in our guild that tells fortunes for us," Lucy said hesitantly, "I'm not sure it's necessary. I could always just ask her -"

"I know a few things she doesn't," the woman said confidently.

Lucy was floored and stunned to silence. Who in the hell was she?

"Okay," Lucy said slowly, "What do you mean? Like what?"

"Your friend," the lady stated slowly, leaning forward, "The one you're '_not like that'_ with...is cursed."

Lucy stared at her, shaking her head slowly, "N-no, he's not."

The lady chuckled, "I knew you'd deny it. But yes, I'm afraid he is."

"What do you mean?" Lucy demanded.

The lady leaned forward, taking a deep breath as she grabbed both Lucy's hands, "You must run from him, Lucy. That man...he is torn in 3 directions. He has a human side, yes, but he also has sides that would terrify you. That man is not capable of love."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He will be the darkness that swallows Fiore," the woman warned, pronunciating each word carefully for impact, "Devouring everyone and everything close to him. He will annihilate the innocent. He is both demon and dragon, suppressed in the body of a fire wizard! Related to none other than..._Zeref_!"

The woman stared at Lucy, waiting for her reaction. Lucy returned the stare for several minutes…

...then started to giggle.

"It's not funny!" the woman protested, "I'm warning you, Lucy - you have to get away from him!"

Lucy cracked up, doubling over.

"Do you not _hear_ what I'm trying to tell you?" the woman demanded, "He's dangerous! You're going to end up hurt or dead because of him! The man is cursed!"

The woman's eyes were huge as she watched Lucy fall out of her chair, smacking her leg as though she'd just been told the world's funniest joke.

The woman gave up, waiting for Lucy to finish. There was no point in talking to her at the moment.

Clearing her throat, Lucy forced herself to gain back her composure. She righted herself in the chair, still chuckling lightly.

"I'm sorry," she said to the lady, "I didn't catch your name."

"I-It's Petra," the lady replied.

"Petra...yes...okay," Lucy cleared her throat, then turned to her, her eyes blazing.

The sudden change terrified Petra. She subconsciously backed away from Lucy, her eyes wide.

"Now I'm going to tell _you_ a few things."

Petra braced her arms on the table.

"First of all, I don't know what kind of bullshit psychic you think you are, but you've got it all wrong. Yeah, you knew my name, but you don't know _shit_ about anything else!"

Petra's mouth dropped slightly as she considered protesting, but no sound came from her mouth.

"Natsu is not cursed," Lucy told her, "Yes, Natsu was created as END by Zeref - and he _was_ raised by a dragon - but he is far from cursed. He has a guild that loves him and would do anything to protect him - and he protects us in the same way! He's fearless and brave and resourceful when he needs to be! And _cunning! _That's right - bet you didn't see that coming! But Natsu is more than capable of holding his own in battle of wits if he puts his mind to it!"

She slammed her hands down on the counter, making Petra jump backward.

"He has a soft and tender heart that sees the good in everyone - and a family that loves him! Oh - and know what? _He loves us too! _Natsu is _completely_ capable of love! I see it every day in the way that he watches over me! _I love him! I love everything ABOUT him!_ We do absolutely _everything _together! Natsu is the sweetest, kindest person in Fiore and there is _no_ _chance in hell_ that Natsu is dangerous to innocent people!"

She paused, scoffing at the mortified expression on Petra's face.

"However, I can't promise the same to villains, monsters, or assholes like you."

She glanced back to the patch on her backpack, which happened to display her name.

"It's not hard to pick out details about passing people," she said in a lower voice, "Like the name off my backpack. And as for what you 'know' about Natsu, I'm sure it's information anyone can get from a Sorcerer's Weekly. But exploiting these things...you should be ashamed."

Lucy opened her purse, throwing a few dollar bills at the pathetic woman. She was vaguely aware of the crowd that had gathered, gawking at the scene.

"Everyone in the marketplace heard this exchange. You might be a little hard up for suckers for awhile. Keep the change, _Quack!"_

She left the booth, leaving the bewildered fortune teller to stare after her.

About 20 feet away, Lucy spotted Natsu, leaned against a booth pole. He waved to her, waiting patiently for her to catch up.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "This was fun, but we still have a long walk ahead of us."

They walked in silence for quite some time. Natsu's eyebrows were furrowed, indicating to Lucy that he was thinking ultra hard. She smiled to herself, but didn't interrupt him. Some of Natsu's best ideas happened this way.

"Hey, Luce?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Natsu shuffled his feet, slowing to a stop, "I heard everything."

Lucy swallowed, wondering if he'd heard _everything _everything.

"Wasn't she something?" Lucy scowled, her anger boiling to the surface again, "I can't believe that audacity of that witch! Of all the -"

She paused, realizing Natsu had silenced her effectively. At first, she wasn't sure if he was kissing her or licking the lunch off the corners of her mouth, but as they both started to relax, one arm slowly encircled her waist, and she had her answer.

"Natsu?"

"Thank you," he whispered, "But she might have been right."

He buried his head in her shoulder.

"It's not always easy knowing what I am," Natsu admitted, "I made the choice that I'm human - and the other parts of me lay dormant - but they're still there. It's not always easy knowing that I'm a monster."

Lucy smoothed his hair back from his face as they sunk to their knees, holding each other close, "You're no monster, Natsu...and you are far from cursed."

He paused, cradling her chin lightly, then perked up to his normal, happy self, "Yeah, I know. If anything, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Speaking of which...tell me again about the part where you said you love me."

"I never said that!" Lucy protested, resuming her walk.

Natsu's shoulders slumped, watching her stalk away with a spring in her step. He replayed the conversation in his head.

"No, I remember! You definitely said it!" Natsu called after her, breaking into a run to catch up, "I heard you say it, Luce! You loooooooooove me!"

Lucy smirked, doubling her pace without a backward glance, "You're dreaming things, Natsu!"

"My ears don't lie, Luce!"

"They do today, Natsu!"

"You love everything about me! You said so!"

"You _kissed_ me!" she shot back accusingly.

"Yeah? So? I love you too, you know! Now get back here and say it to my face!"

She doubled her pace, working hard to stay ahead of her determined Dragon Slayer. Natsu would be relentless until she admitted exactly what she'd said in that conversation. His determination was one of his most endearing traits...and most frustrating.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Tomorrow's prompt is: Trial**_

_**Hmm...might be time to start earning the 'M' rating, yes? I'll work on that. **_

_**Kudos to the other Nalu Week Writers. As much as Nalu Week is, it's very taxing to come with a viable story in a short time frame - and the writers have been killing it this week! **_

_**Seeya tomorrow!**_


	5. Trial!

_**A/N: I am really, really excited about this entry. MorriganFae and I were up quite late getting it just right - so a million thanks to her! **_

_**Aaand I suppose a warning is in order. This is where we step up a notch toward the 'M' rating for which this story sequence has been rated. Up til now, it's been pretty fluffy. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**TRIAL**

**Nalu Week Prompt #5**

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy extended her hand, her tone crisp and professional, "Please sit. The contract is ready for your review."

Natsu sat in the chair that she indicated, withdrawing his reading glasses, "I trust you've included everything?"

Lucy nodded, pushing her own glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I'm sure you'll find everything is in order."

Natsu leaned forward slightly in his chair, carefully reading the top portion out loud, "We, the undersigned, do hereby enter this agreement to follow the rules for the duration of the Trial. The Trial is to commence henceforth for the duration of 31 days, at which time the parties can choose to renew or terminate this contract.

Should the parties choose to continue, all rules are subject to amendments. Should the parties terminate this contract, the parties shall return to best friend status. A nondisclosure agreement is hereby included and is inclusive to the contract. No mention of this binding agreement should be made to any outside parties at any time during the trial period, or in the case of termination, thereafter."

"I trust that adequately states the purpose," Lucy queried, arching her brow..

She cooly crossed her legs, removing her glasses to clean them on her shirt.

The blonde _may _have raised her shirt a little too high, the expanse of creamy midriff showing.

Quite by accident, of course.

"It suffices," Natsu concurred, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "Now...onward to the rules."

Lucy nodded, strands of golden hair rippling over her shoulder at the motion, "If you would please continue to state out loud…"

"Of course," Natsu cleared his throat, "#1. No PDA is to be displayed at any time during said month. All acts of hugging, kissing, and caressing shall be done in the privacy of Ms. Heartfilia or Mr. Dragneel's personal dwelling."

"Is that fair?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded slowly, "I agree, but for the duration of the Trial only."

"All rules _are_ subject to amendment," she reminded him.

"Very well, then," he conceded, marking his initials next to the box to show that he had both reviewed and consented to the rule, "Rule #2. Both parties agree to keep knowledge of the Trial from all outside parties until such time that the Trial has been completed."

"What do you think?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"This is mentioned in the top portion," Natsu reminded her, "This must be very important to you."

Lucy chewed her bottom lip, "In the case of termination, it would...make things a lot easier."

He didn't respond to that and didn't initial anything yet, moving on to Rule #3.

"Rule #3. Outings shall be limited to areas outside the parties' city of residence," he paused, taking the coffee she offered and took a long drink, "I have no issue with this. However, I suggest we take a lot of jobs in the next month."

"Agreed."

The sound of the pen scratching against the paper as Natsu added his initials to that addendum filled the room.

"Rule #4. Should the Trial be terminated, all evidence of this contract shall be burned and erased from existence. The parties shall return to best friend status with no residual effects."

He stared at the paper for a long time. Lucy's anxiety played tricks with her as he hummed to himself, then chewed on the end of the pencil.

"Luce…" he said softly, dropping the professional veneer, "Do you have doubts that we'll work out?"

Lucy froze, her heart panging as she saw the uncertainty etched in his jade irises.

"It's not that, Natsu," her demeanor softened even as she twisted her hands together nervously, "You _know _why I think the contract is necessary. I'm scared. I don't want things to go bad between us and destroy what we have now. By the same token, I think we can be so much more. With so much at stake, I don't want to take any chances. This way, we've discussed and agreed to all contingencies. It's for_ both of us. _For our peace of mind. I just...I can't lose you."

She looked so soft and fractured that Natsu wanted to agree to anything she wanted right then and there. However, Lucy was right, they needed to proceed with their eyes open, with the same trust and communication they had always had.

Natsu offered her a slight smile, then leaned over the document to read it once more as he scratched out the last rule. He scribbled for several minutes, shielding his writing with one hand when Lucy tried to peer over his shoulder. When he was done, he re-read it before placing the paper face down and sliding it slowly across the table to her.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, turning the paper over.

"Read it out loud," he beckoned to her.

"Rule #4," she read.

Her voice caught and quivered as she glanced up at him in shock. He reached across the table, taking her hand. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"Go on," he said gently.

"Rule #4," she continued, "Fuck the contract. I want to be with you because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have no doubt in my mind and no fear in my heart because we were made for each other, Luce. I would like to suggest a new contract. First, I'm going the PDA the FUCK out of you. I love you and I'm not afraid to show it. I want you to wear my marks on your skin.

Second, I'm going to brag about you to everyone I meet, because you're everything I have ever wanted or ever_ could _want. Deal with it.

Third, yes - I'm fully planning to take you out of town, but I'm also going to take you out in Magnolia. I want everyone to know you're my girl. No exceptions.

Next, there will be no termination of the contract..." she trailed off, her eyes misting up and her throat getting thin and tight.

"This is it, Luce. You and me. We're going for the big time."

Lucy looked up from the paper, tears splashing down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but he grabbed the paper from her again. This time, she had to wait for a long time as he scribbled, erased, and wrote more, seeming to stop and restart multiple times.

His eyes lit up as he had it _just right_ then he slid the paper back to her.

She read the sheet, turning 50 shades of pink, "I'm not reading this out loud."

He chuckled, "C'mon Luce! Finish what you started! I wanna hear you say it."

She cleared her throat again, trying to ignore her burning cheeks, "I would like to suggest a structure to a new contract for its duration. To start, I want to take you to the bedroom and relieve you of all your garments. Today, we will have an introductory period of learning each other's bodies. However, henceforth, I suggest the following schedule:

**Monday** -_ Mouth to Mouth Monday_ \- _Nurse Lucy/Doctor Dragneel_

**Tuesday** (_Choose-day) - Choose your own Adventure_

**Wednesday** \- _I Wanna Be a Cowboy (and you can be my Cowgirl-style)_

**Thursday** \- _Thirsty Thursday (S&M day...how desperate are you?)_

**Friday** \- _Freaky Friday_

**Saturday** \- _Shower Sex Saturday_

**Sunday** \- _All You Can Eat Buffet_

Everything else is subject to amendment as we go on."

He had signed just below the last statement. He stared straight at her, pushing the pen across the table. He arched one brow at her – in challenge or in lust, she couldn't be certain. Either way, she found within herself an answering drumbeat and the urge to rise to the occasion.

Lucy screwed her courage to the sticking place, rolling her shoulders back as she gripped the pen in her sweaty palm and signed on the dotted line.

"Do we have an accord?" he quipped, rising to his feet.

"Mr. Dragneel," Lucy purred, her voice dripping with seduction as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I believe the only thing left to do is inspect the merchandise. After all, I need to know everything is as advertised."

The blonde yelped as Natsu growled. The piece of paper fluttered unceremoniously to the floor as he hoisted her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. All thoughts of contracts withered away as they headed for the bedroom.

Their platonic friendship was now null and void for the rest of time, but the story of their love was just beginning.

And it was _amazing._

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to MorriganFae once again. We had a lot of fun discussing this story. Go read her stuff! She is AMAZING. (lol) Also check out Professor of Gallifrey's stories - she has also been working ridiculously hard to bring us all the Nalu goodness!**_

_**Tomorrow's prompt is Treasure! **_

_**See you then!**_


	6. Treasure!

_**TREASURE**_

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #6**_

* * *

"Never thought I would see the day where I'd let this place go," Natsu said sadly, his lips tugging downward.

He picked up yet another empty box, opening a kitchen cabinet door. He stared at the contents inside, dazed.

Truth be told, Lucy was almost _glad_ to get him out of the little house. There was almost as much dirt as there was clutter. It was rundown to the point that the place needed to be condemned.

But it was Natsu's_ home. _ She could understand his melancholy.

"We made a lot of memories here," Lucy agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. She peered up at his face, "But aren't you excited too? We're going to _live_ together! We're going to wake up together _every morning -_ and I won't even kick you out of bed! Much! It's the beginning of a brand new adventure."

He nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know. It's just…" he trailed off, waving a helpless hand.

She understood. Memories are stories, and it was hard to close the book on one, even when starting a new chapter in your life.

"You're not backing out on me, right?"

Natsu chuckled, pecking her cheek with a sweet kiss, "No. I still want to live with you. And since this place isn't large enough, I know it's time to go."

He reached inside the cupboard, frowning when the door fell off its hinges.

"This house is in pretty bad shape," Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his dismayed expression.

In truth, she had no idea where to_ start. _ Natsu was far from the best housekeeper in the world...there were piles _everywhere _and none of it seemed organized. She wasn't sure they'd find a lot worth keeping.

Given half a chance, she'd tell him to torch the place, contents and all.

"I don't really spend much time here," Natsu lamented, halfheartedly dumping his cutlery into the open box, "But the_ memories,_ Luce…"

He pointed to the fireplace. Lucy turned to the blackened hollow pit with the accumulated ashes from 20 years worth of firewood caked to the bottom. It would need a good cleaning and to be properly ventilated before anyone else could even consider using it again.

Natsu smiled slightly, "I moved here just after my 16th birthday. Makarov thought it was high time for me to have a place of my own, so I saved up from my jobs and built this place. It was perfect for me and Happy. We spent our first night here by the fireplace."

He moved the fireguard, bending to sweep some soot with his bare hands to get at the cement underneath.

"See? There's our initials."

N. D was scorched in with a blackened flame, surprisingly legible. Next to that were Happy's paw prints, with a messier H. D. scrawled inside each adorable imprint.

Lucy squeezed his arm. Natsu was going through a lot of change and turmoil. Not only was he moving in with her, but Happy had decided he'd live with Carla and Wendy from now on.

It was no wonder he was feeling nostalgic.

Natsu ran his hand up the wood paneling in between the bricks beside the fireplace, pointing different marks out to Lucy near the floor. If she didn't know better, she would have said it was more dirt. The walls were in dire need of a good scrubbing.

"This is Happy's growth chart," he told her, "We started marking him right from when he was a hatchling."

She nodded. Now that he pointed them out, she could see the carefully spaced notches. Lucy lightly traced them with a finger.

Natsu had gone back to clearing out the kitchen cupboards. There wasn't a lot he could take. Most of the dishes were chipped, rusted, or even completely broken. Lucy came by with a black plastic garbage bag and gently took the pieces of broken cookery from his hands.

"Is there anything else you'd like to take, Natsu?"

He paused, glancing around the one-room house for any other belongings that he might want to keep. The new traveling pack for missions that Lucy had gotten him for his birthday was already at her house. The old things were in such bad shape just weren't worth saving. Overall, Natsu had _very_ little to bring with him. Just the clothes on his back and his love for Lucy.

He paused, glancing across the room to his beloved hammock. It wasn't in the best shape. Bits of rope were missing and most of the rest had frayed threads, discoloured to a grimy grey around the edges. There was a large gap on one side from when Happy claimed have had a nightmare and clawed through it (although Natsu privately thought it was just a revenge tactic for once running out of fish). Additional ropes had been secured from the roof to keep it anchored in place. Honestly, it needed to be restrung_—_hell..._who was he kidding?_ It needed to be replaced altogether.

"You...want to take the hammock?"

She watched his face, torn with the decision. Even knowing it was on the brink of disintegration, it was a treasure to him...a cove of lifelong memories of his life before Lucy.

He shrugged, "Well…yeah. Happy and I slept in it every night until you came along. It feels like the biggest part of our home."

She helped him unhook it from the sides of the wall, then stood back as he grabbed a rickety chair to reach the string that latched it into place from the ceiling.

"Where will we put it?" Lucy asked tentatively, "We...usually use the bed at my place."

"We can find room," Natsu said with confidence, his jade eyes ablaze, "It's still plenty comfortable. We can maybe put it in the corner of the living room or something."

Lucy hummed to herself, trying to visualize where a hammock of this size and condition might fit in her already cramped living room.

"We..can't find room," she said softly, figuring it was best to break the news to him now, rather than see him get his hopes up, "My place is too small, Natsu."

He hung his head, nodding in defeat, the fire in his eyes dampening as quickly as it had lit up, "Okay. You're right. It's toast anyway. We've got everything then. Let's go."

She caught his shoulder, gently halting him, "So what if we found a bigger place?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, "Up until now, the apartment has been my place. Yes, you've always treated it like you live there too...but deep down, it's been _my_ place. _My_ haven. When we move in together, it needs to be _our _place."

"What are you suggesting?"

"What if we bought a house?" she offered, warming up to the idea as she thought it through, "One with a couple extra bedrooms? One for my office...one for your work out room...maybe even a spare bedroom for company. We could buy new furniture for a large living room - big enough to have our friends over...and new dishes for the kitchen. We could even find a place with a big deck and put the hammock out there so we can lounge together."

"And look at the stars," he added, taking both her hands.

"Yeah," she said softly, leaning into his chest, "Your greatest treasures and mine combined. So...what do you say?"

* * *

Lucy had a lot more stuff than Natsu did, and it took almost the entire 2 months before they were able to take possession of their new home to sort through her things. In the end, they found the home of their dreams - a 5 bedroom, 3 bath split-level with a massive deck and backyard. The house had both an informal and formal living room, so Lucy consented that the smaller one could be converted into a man cave on the condition that she be given an extra office for writing.

Eight weeks later, the moving day finally arrived. Most of their guildmates had showed up in order to help them move into their new home. Once the boxes had all been unloaded, their friends went home...and Natsu and Lucy were left with a huge mess. Between the remnants of the dinner they'd bought everyone and the myriads of boxes that needed unpacking, both were feeling tired and overwhelmed.

"This is going to take some time to sort out," Natsu lamented.

Lucy nodded in agreement, "But I know where to start first."

Natsu didn't even have time to form a question. She was already pulling him by the arm, dragging him out to their lavish deck. A massive 7-person hot tub took up a quarter of upper level. On the right, Natsu's completely refurbished hammock had already been set up. It had been rewoven, but Natsu knew it was still his hammock because he could still see the coloured strings amongst the new, stronger reinforced ropes. Two pillows and a cozy blanket lay in wait, neatly folded and placed in the middle of the bed.

Speechless, his jaw unhinged as he looked at it.

"Luce...I don't even know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Just come lie with me," she beckoned, tugging on his hand, "Let's watch the stars together. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

As Natsu rolled into his beloved hammock tucking Lucy securely in his arms, he let out a sigh of complete satisfaction.

"So comfortable!" Lucy murmured, then lifted her head for a kiss.

"Would you like to test how sturdy it is?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"We can't do that!" Lucy hissed, pointing up to the sky, "_My spirits are watching! _And you know what a voyeur Taurus is!"

He smirked, unraveling the blanket and covering their bodies completely so that not even their heads were visible. He giggled like a madman.

"And now they can't see us at all!"

Lucy shrieked as he attacked her, tickling her relentlessly before stealing a kiss that knocked all the air from her lungs.

Natsu reached up a hand and gently brushed back a lock of her hair, tucking the golden strands behind her ear. Lucy leaned into his touch, wrapping her hand around his.

As the darkness unfolded and their soft giggles turned into louder moans, the world fell away...their love for each other the greatest treasure of all.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! We're getting there! One more prompt tomorrow: Chance**_

_**Are there any ideas you'd like to see? Also, I do intend to put out the bonus prompts - Bare on July 10th and Crossover on July 15th. **_

_**Special thanks to my good friend MorriganFae. She has been my saving grace for the past 2 stories. Loving the entries from Professor of Gallifrey and MorriganFae as well! Please check them out! I also noticed my friend Mautrino posted yesterday for Nalu Week! **_

_**Seeya tomorrow!**_


	7. Chance!

_**A/N: This has taken me all day to get ready...I really, REALLY hope you enjoy.**_

_**Please note this story is a series of time skips. **__**Each new time frame has a heading, so hopefully you'll be able to follow along with no problem. **_

* * *

_**CHANCE**_

_**NALU WEEK PROMPT #7**_

* * *

_**THEIR FIRST MEETING…**_

**_(Lucy is 21. Natsu is 22)_**

* * *

The first time they met, it was an absolute fluke. She was carrying far too many books across the campus courtyard and Natsu was playing rugby with some friends.

"I've got it!" Natsu bellowed, watching the ball rather than where he was going.

The impact of the collision sent them to the ground, Natsu landing directly on top of her, the books strewn everywhere.

"Hi," he said sweetly, gazing into the chocolate brown eyes of a beautiful blonde. He'd seen her before, but had never had the opportunity to speak to her.

"Hi," she replied, taking in the unusual pink colour of his hair, "You're Natsu Dragneel, right?"

He gave her his most seductive smile, "Yeah. Do we know each other?"

"No, I don't think so," she started to say.

"What do you say we rectify that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you say you get off me?" she quipped back.

Natsu blushed, realizing he was still on top of her. He was surprisingly comfortable. She had ample breasts and a curvaceous body.

"What do you say I get on you somewhere more comfortable?"

Natsu's friends were just catching up, bellowing their concerns about the wellbeing of the gorgeous blonde underneath their friend.

Their fears were relieved when she wound up and Lucy-kicked him 10 feet across the field. She didn't even bother picking up her books, storming off to the girls' dormitory, her eyes red with rage.

"Dude...what the hell did you say to her?" Droy berated him, "Don't you know who that was?"

Natsu shook his head, dusting himself off as he picked himself off the ground.

"That was Lucy-freaking-Heartfilia," Jet informed him. He stooped to start picking up the books, "She's a third year in the education program. Never dates. She studies constantly. Every guy on campus wants to take her out."

"I would give anything for a chance with her," Loke drawled, watching her retreating form.

"Good luck with that!" Laxus picked up the rugby ball, tossing it into the air, "Trust me. I've tried. She's focused on her school work. A girl that studious doesn't depend on chances. She will decide exactly where, when and _if_ someone is good enough for her."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Is that right? Challenge accepted."

"NO WAY!" Gray Fullbuster shouted, pushing Natsu back with both hands, "Don't even think about it, Natsu! Lucy is in a few of my classes. She's a really sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to be one of your conquests. Leave her alone!"

Natsu glanced back to the dormitory, cocking his head.

"Not her!" Gajeel reiterated, "She's a good friend of my girlfriend. And if you hurt her, Levy will have my ass. Pick a different target."

Jet and Droy had picked up all the books, putting them in a neat pile.

"Let's get these books back to her," Jet suggested.

"I'll do it," Natsu interjected.

"We just told you to back the hell off her!" Gray warned.

Natsu held both hands up in surrender, "Jeez! I'm _only_ going to return the books! I won't hit on her...I promise."

The guys stared at him, assessing his sincerity. Natsu was really glad looks couldn't kill...or severely injure him for that matter.

"Return the books," Gajeel consented, "We're going back to the dorms to change so we can go out for a beer. If you're not back in 15 minutes…"

Natsu saluted mockingly as the group of boys turned reluctantly, leaving Natsu to carry the pile to the women's dorm alone.

When he knocked on the door, he wasn't anticipating the angry mob of bluenettes - namely Juvia and Levy - to answer. They grabbed the books between the two of them, promptly slamming the door in his face.

Natsu shrugged, supposing he'd have to _make_ another chance at some point to apologize. Word apparently spread fast. He wondered if his reputation was really that bad that his friends wouldn't even let him _talk_ to Lucy.

Huffing, he spun on his heels, jogging to catch up to the boys.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long for his opportunity to talk to Lucy again. It turned out that the ladies, courtesy of Gajeel and Levy's dating status, joined the men for their beer that night. Lucy had tagged along reluctantly - more or less goaded into it by the other ladies.

He'd learned a few things about her as the night wore on. She was definitely...studious. She had even brought her text book with her and often tried to lose herself in the contents when the focus of conversation was not to her liking. Although withdrawn, she was not shy. She joined in with the other girls as they swigged random shots and often contributed to their more riveting conversations about something Natsu really couldn't care less about. She always returned, however, to the textbook she had brought.

"Put it down!" Cana ordered finally, taking the book, "Lucy! We're here to have fun!"

"I _am_ having fun!" Lucy insisted.

"Good!" Erza said brightly, downing the rest of her drink, "Then let's go dance!"

The rest of the table stood up, whooping and hollering as they made their way to the dance floor. As the rest of the group paired off, Natsu feigned his way through the dance floor, dancing with various ladies as he passed them...but his end goal was Lucy.

She was dancing with Droy, conversing lightly with him with a large smile plastered on her face. Good. She was finally starting to loosen up...either that, or the shots Cana had been forcing down her throat all night were finally catching up to her.

"Take a hike!" he told Droy firmly when he'd finally caught up to them.

"But I was -"

"_Take...a...hike!"_

Droy frowned, but moved off into the crowd.

Natsu turned to Lucy, a smirk-like smile on his face, "Hello again."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed two fingers to her lips immediately. The music was loud, so he had to shout for her to hear him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about the books!"

She cocked her head, searching the crowd for her girlfriends that had so adamantly warned her about Natsu's charms. None of them were paying attention - all wrapped up in their own partners for the evening.

"I swear I don't bite!" Natsu yelled over the noise of the music and the crowd, "Not unless you want me to!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, starting to push past him. He grabbed her elbow, then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" he said into her ear, "I won't hit on you anymore - I promise. Just...dance with me!"

Lucy searched for a friendly face - any friendly face - to save her. None found, she nodded her agreement.

She actually had a really fun time dancing with Natsu. He was a ball of energy, and despite her friends' warning that he was a womanizing jerk, his eyes remained locked with hers.

And for the first time in a very, _very_ long time, Lucy forgot about her studies and relaxed enough to let loose.

* * *

Both had drank too much to drive back to the dormitories. Lucy suggested taking a cab, but Natsu thought it might be better to walk. The chances of a hangover would lessen with the fresh air.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Natsu told her, "You have a beautiful voice."

She chuckled, hardly remembering at which point of the night she'd been drunk enough to sing karaoke with him.

He came to a stop, staring deep into her eyes. One hand cradled the side of her face. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but the attraction was real. His fingers made her skin tingle as she leaned into it.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

She felt the lightning bolt of adrenaline flood through her as he leaned forward, hovering centimeters from her lips to ask her permission. Her arms slowly slipped around his waist, heat flooding her every sense as he narrowed the gap and claimed her lips completely.

Lucy had been with other people in her lifetime - but never had she felt something so electrifying. Her body burned with want as he backed her up against the nearest wall, claiming her every thought, want, and need.

"Luce..." he panted when they came up for air, "I don't think we should go back to the dorms."

She pointed across the street where a rickety hotel sign flashed 'Vacancy'.

"I don't have any money on me," she panicked, searching her purse. She had purposely left most of her cards at home.

"I'll get it," he assured, still kissing her as he backed her across the street.

Natsu began the arduous task of getting a room for them. Once he got the keys, they could barely keep their hands off each other long enough to open the door.

"My gawd, you're gorgeous," he murmured as he slipped her black dress over her head.

Her bra and panties were also black, her stalkings a lighter shade. He removed his own shirt, revealing the tight muscles underneath. She gasped her appreciation, then reached for him.

His hands were everywhere...touching...caressing, learning her body - and they'd only barely come through the door!

He kicked it shut, backing her up to the bed, both stumbling as they hit the edge.

"Luce...is this okay?" he asked softly.

She could still hear the echoing of her friends' warning at the back of her head. But she couldn't help being attracted to him.

He remained in his position, hovering above her until she reached below, slowly stroking over the bulge in his pants. He growled lightly, then pounced, proceeding to love her well into the night.

By the time she opened her eyes the next morning, he was gone…

* * *

_**THEIR SECOND MEETING…**_

**_(Lucy is 23, Natsu is 24)_**

* * *

It had been 2 long years since the phone call that changed Natsu's life forever. In the end, there had been no choice but to withdraw from Magnolia University. He needed to stay by his father's side. The ALS took him slowly, but it gave them time to settle Igneel's affairs. Natsu had inherited his father's stakes in his business - a law firm in Crocus. Instead of returning to Magnolia, he finished his law degree in Crocus while Igneel's partners kept the practice running. Things were good for Natsu. He had given up his philandering ways, cracked down on his studying, and was finally ready to practice full time.

He had seen Gajeel and his friends several times since that night and even attended the bachelor party since it was held in Crocus.

But this was the first time he'd been back to Magnolia.

This was the first time he could actually run into _her_ again.

Natsu's friends had offered him bits and pieces about Lucy's life, but never more than minor details. She had finished her teaching degree and had taken a position at the local Elementary School. She and Levy remained the best of friends.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he opened the door of the church and entered.

The sanctuary was beautifully decorated in white satin. Large bouquets of lilies adorned the aisles on either side of the walkway. Natsu took a seat in the back row, waving to various familiar faces until the music started.

Gajeel entered first. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized his friend had cut his waist long hair to no more than 2 inches long at any given place. His piercings, however, remained as always. Natsu chuckled to himself, remembering some of Gajeel's more obscene stories about how much Levy loved his piercings. It was no wonder he hadn't gotten rid of them. He was dressed in a black suit with a light blue tie, a lily corsage fastened to his lapel. His hands were folded neatly in front of him as he approached the front.

Next came Jet and some blue-haired woman that Natsu didn't know. He did a double take as he realized that was Juvia. She had changed too. Instead of the stern curls she used to wear in college, her hair now flowed down her back in soft ringlets. They reached the altar, separating onto opposite sides.

Erza hadn't changed a bit. Natsu had always thought she was incredibly hot, but today, she was even more gorgeous than usual. The women were wearing strapless light blue dresses with flowing skirts to match the ties of their counterparts. Blue was actually very stunning in contrast to Erza's long red locks. Her eyes twinkled as she approached the front, taking her place by Juvia. Natsu didn't recognize the man that escorted Erza, but he was tall. His azure hair complimented the blue in Erza's dress. Natsu couldn't help but think how _good_ they looked together.

Natsu turned in his seat, fully expecting to see Levy preparing to take her trek down the aisle. Instead, his breath got sucked away as he realized there was one more couple to go down yet - the Best Man and the Maid of Honour…

...Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia.

Gray spotted him right away, nodding to him. Beside him, Lucy stared straight ahead.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. The light blue dress clung to her curves, her ample cleavage spilling overtop. Her long blonde hair was in a braided updo, entwined with bits of Baby's breath.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

No, he had _tried_ to forget how beautiful she was...she had _never_ been far from his mind.

After Natsu's disappearing act 2 years ago, Lucy hadn't given him a chance to explain. Their common friends refused to be stuck in the middle, not even giving Natsu a phone number so that he could try to appease the situation. She thought she was just another one of his one night stands. The truth was, he had been completely enamoured with her. He had every intention of asking her to breakfast the next morning...but then he'd gotten the phone call…

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the music change. Levy was halfway down the aisle before he realized he was still staring at Lucy. He knew that she knew he was there, but she refused to meet his eyes, her gaze diverting to _anywhere_ but Natsu's direction.

* * *

Natsu ended up sitting with Jet and Droy at the reception. It was mildly entertaining to catch up to them. Jet had found success in his own pharmaceutical delivery company and Droy had become a florist.

"Did you provide the flowers for the wedding?" Natsu asked, taking the last bite of his dinner.

Droy nodded, "Although I didn't want to. Part of me always thought Levy and I belonged together. I have mixed emotions about this wedding."

Jet scoffed, "You know damned well you never had a chance with her."

Natsu nodded, fully understanding Droy's reaction. His eyes drifted back to the head table. Lucy was laughing at something Juvia had said. She looked _happy_.

Natsu waited for the wedding party to finish their mandatory dances before attempting to talk to Lucy. She was still dancing with Gray. He had to admit, he was jealous of the way they melded together...it was like they'd practiced, perfectly suited to each others' bodies.

Gray and Lucy moved to the edge of the dance floor, Lucy nodding to Gray before he disappeared into the crowd.

It was now or never.

He crossed the dance floor, having to stop as he got caught up with Levy's great-aunt. She randomly grabbed his hand, forcing him to join her as they spun to the music. At one point, he was sure he caught Lucy looking in his direction, but a moment later, she'd turned her attention back to watching Levy and Gajeel, dancing cheek to cheek. It was an amusing sight. Levy stood on Gajeel's toes and he still had to hunch over to accommodate the height difference.

"Thank for the dance, Aunt Ooba," Natsu said sweetly, "But I see someone I really need to say hello to. Would you please excuse me?"

"Of course," Aunt Ooba replied, "But come find me a little later if you want to dance again. I can teach you a thing or two - I'll _spin_ you!"

Natsu chuckled politely, then hurriedly backed away. Lucy was still alone, but he didn't think it would stay that way. She was the most beautiful person in the room...barring Levy, who had earned that spot simply by being the bride.

"Hi," he said sweetly as he took the seat next to her.

Lucy jumped at the sudden intrusion, feigning her shock at seeing him since there wasn't a legit way to escape speaking to him this time, "Natsu! What a surprise! I didn't know you were here!"

Natsu cocked his head, giving her his best smile, "Yeah, you did, Luce. Can we go somewhere though? I'd like to explain…"

"There's nothing to explain, Natsu," she replied haughtily, "I was another one night stand. No more, no less. It's fine now. That was a long time ago."

Natsu looked down at his feet for a minute, trying to find the words to soothe her, "It wasn't like that, Luce. I got a phone call that morning -"

"Our friends filled me in," Lucy interrupted, "I know you had to go. For what it's worth, I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"I am too," Natsu's shoulders slumped, "He was my rock."

He paused, watching her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"It wasn't like that, Luce...I didn't want you to be a one night stand. I felt a connection with you that I've never felt with anyone else. I wanted to call you and explain...our friends wouldn't help me get your number."

Lucy stared down at her drink, shaking her head slowly, "It doesn't matter now, Natsu. I forgave you a long time ago."

Natsu was confused, "Then...why are you avoiding me?"

"NATSU!" a voice boomed behind them.

Natsu turned around as Gray collided with him, giving him a heartfelt man-hug.

"It's good to see you, man!" Gray exclaimed, "Sorry about your dad."

Natsu forced himself to put on a smile, returning the warm greeting, "It was hard...but everything is finally squared away with the will. I'm starting my position at the firm next month."

"That's awesome!" Gray exclaimed, thumping Natsu in the shoulder, "When we talked at the bachelor party, you didn't think school would _ever_ end!"

Natsu shrugged, "It's still surreal. It's going to be very busy for awhile."

Gray sat beside Lucy, swinging one arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her thigh with his free hand, "Lucy has been teaching at the Elementary School for a year now. I'm at the high school. I teach history and math."

Natsu did his best to keep a straight face, but inside, he was churning, "That's great, man! Glad to hear it!"

"Gray!" Erza called, waving at him from beside the head table, "You need to get ready for your speech! You're up first!"

Gray leaned over, kissing Lucy firmly on the lips, "Wish me luck. Flame Brain, we should have a beer later!"

He headed off, leaving Natsu and Lucy at the table in awkward silence.

"You and Gray?" Natsu asked slowly.

Lucy nodded.

"How long?" Natsu inquired, his voice hesitant.

"A little over a year," Lucy replied.

Natsu forced a smile onto his face, "I'm happy for you, Luce. Gray is great."

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, "He is. I love him very much."

Natsu nodded to her as he stood up. The disappointment in his eyes as he took her hand, squeezing it lightly, "Take care then, Lucy...I honestly wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Natsu," she said, returning the squeeze.

He left the reception then, not even bothering to go back to his hotel. Instead, he took the scenic route back to Crocus.

* * *

_**THEIR THIRD MEETING…**_

**_(Lucy is 29 and Natsu is 30)_**

* * *

"Come in, Mr. Dragneel," Headmistress Kagura Mikazuchi welcomed, shaking Natsu's hand firmly as she guided him into the office. She sat down in the large chair behind her desk, gesturing for Natsu to take a seat as well, "I'm sure you know why we're here -"

"I'm not going to tell her she's wrong," Natsu interjected.

Ms. Mikazuchi leaned forward, looking down her nose through her progressive lenses, "Mr. Dragneel, it's the third time this week. Hitting is never okay...although it sounds to me like she's getting the impression it is, judging by your reaction to this whole mess."

"That girl is bullying her," Natsu fumed, trying to keep his voice at a respectable level, "Several times she's come home with welts on her back. Just because you only see her hit back doesn't mean _my daughter_ the only guilty one here! I suggest you pay better attention to the other girl."

"Mr. Dragneel, Mermaid Heel is the most prestigious all-girls academy in Crocus," Ms. Mikazuchi said sternly, "We pride ourselves on our well behaved young ladies. The girl in question, Celeste Aguria, is of high-born blood. If she says she's not hurting Cassandra, she's _not._ I assure you, Celeste is _not_ the problem."

She leaned back in her seat, watching Natsu carefully.

"Cassandra will be suspended," she informed him, "for the rest of the week."

"Hell no!" Natsu yelled, rising to his feet, "That's not fair!"

"And what _is_ fair?" Ms. Mikazuchi queried, "Letting her run amok, abusing other little girls as she pleases?"

Natsu bit his lower lip, trying to maintain his cool. The Academy had used his law firm many times in their legal dealings. It was necessary to maintain a professional relationship.

"I'll withdraw her," Natsu said finally, "I will find another school for Cassandra to attend."

Ms. Mikazuchi nodded, "I think that's a wise decision. Perhaps she will do better in a public school setting."

Natsu shook her hand, smiling graciously as he left the room. He was seething mad, but unless he was willing to jeopardize the school's contract, he needed to leave before he lost his temper.

"What happened, Daddy?" Cassandra asked as soon as Natsu got out to the car.

Natsu pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, breathing slowly. In and out. In and Out.

"We're going to find a different school for you to go to," Natsu told her cheerfully once he'd calmed himself, "Maybe a public one. Then you'll get to go to school with boys."

"BOYS!" Cassandra exclaimed, "EWWWW!"

Natsu laughed, ensuring that her seatbelt was properly secured before starting the car, "Well good! I'm glad you feel that way...because you're not allowed to have boyfriends until you're 30!"

"Daddy?" Cassandra asked thoughtfully.

Natsu checked the rearview mirror, "Yeah, Baby?"

"_You're_ 30!"

Natsu beamed at the sheer display of intellect, then pulled out onto the road.

* * *

"Welcome to Crocus Elementary," Ms. Mirajane Strauss beamed, extending her hand to Cassandra, "You've passed the entrance exam with flying colours!"

Cassandra shook her hand, a wide grin reminiscent of her father's on her face, "Thank you, Ms. Strauss."

"Your first day will be tomorrow," Ms. Strauss told her, casting a twinkling eye to Natsu, "You'll need to bring a bagged lunch and play clothes."

"Thank you, Ms. Strauss," Natsu said, taking his turn to shake her hand, "We're very excited about this."

"You can call me Mira," Ms. Strauss told him, "At Crocus Elementary, we prefer to think of ourselves as family."

Natsu nodded as a squealing Cassandra tucked herself into his side. It had been awhile since he'd seen her so elated.

"Now...would you like to meet your new teacher?"

The Elementary School was huge, so Mira took the time to explain all the rooms they were passing. There was a class playing in the gym, another one outside in the field doing track and field. A large art room lay just beyond that. Cassandra's eyes lit up and she noted the students there working on water colour paintings.

"Your teacher is brand new with us this year," Mira explained, "She's very, very good. I think you'll like her immensely."

They stopped outside a classroom, Mira peering through the window there before knocking. The moment the door opened, the children scrambled to their desks, sitting straight up.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mira!" they chorused.

"Good afternoon, boys and girls!" Mira cooed, "I would like you all to welcome our new student, Cassandra. She will be starting here tomorrow morning."

"Good afternoon, Cassandra!" the students replied in unison.

Natsu and Cassandra stepped into the classroom. She hung onto his leg, nervously glancing around the room at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Boys and girls, I'd like you to take out your socials book and read chapter 20 while I talk to the student!" a female voice called, "We will discuss the ideas in the chapter afterward."

The students instantly reached into their desks, pulling out the requested textbooks. Some went straight to reading. Some were more interested in the new student.

"Sorry!" the teacher called, "I was just cleaning up the books! We just had story time! I'll be right out!"

Natsu's heart beat a little faster. He _knew_ that voice.

She stepped out of the storytime corner, freezing as they came face to face.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed.

Mira glanced between the two, "I take it you know each other?"

"We went to college together," Natsu explained, taking Lucy's hand to shake it, despite her reluctance, "It's good to see you, Luce."

She nodded, her cheeks flushed as she withdrew, "And you as well, Natsu."

She turned to Cassandra, noting her soft pink hair. Her eyes shone emerald green, her cheekbones pronounced. She looked very much like Natsu. There was no mistaking that she was his daughter.

"Hi! I'm Miss Lucy. I look forward to having you in my class!"

"I'll leave you to make arrangements," Mira said, offering a kind smile, "I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. We'll see you in the morning, Cassandra."

The principal slipped out the door, leaving Natsu to feel ultra awkward. Lucy was fully engrossed in her conversation with Cassandra, learning what her favourite colour and foods were. One of the students pointed at her, rudely asking out loud if 'pink' could be a natural hair colour.

By the time the bell rang to dismiss the students for the day, Cassandra had already made a friend. A little red-haired girl offered to share her text book with her. Although they were about to leave, Natsu consented to it, moving to the back of the room as Lucy finished teaching her lesson.

"Daddy, Izzy wants to know if we can play on the playground for a few minutes!" Cassandra begged, "Can I?"

Natsu nodded, watching his little girl shriek with delight as she ran to tell Izzy the news.

He waited until the classroom was empty before approaching Lucy. She was hovered over the day's quizzes, preparing to mark them.

"She's beautiful," Lucy said softly.

"Thank you," Natsu replied, sitting in the chair beside the desk.

"She's 7," Lucy stated. She chewed on the end of her red pen nervously.

"Yes," Natsu acknowledged.

"Which would mean she was conceived around the time that you and I…"

Lucy's voice trailed off as she stared at her fingers.

"I was with her mother for a year before starting at Magnolia University," Natsu admitted, "I didn't even know I had a daughter. About three years ago, she tracked me down at my law firm and told me that it was 'my turn'. I have full custody now."

Lucy feigned a smile, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean, this is really none of my business. I _knew_ what I was signing up for that night. We're both adults now. We've both moved on."

Natsu watched her, fumbling with her red pen as she attempted to mark the first paper. She was nervous...fidgety.

"I didn't know you'd moved to Crocus."

Lucy froze, her pen poised. Her hand started to shake as she laid it down gently.

"Gray and I wanted to try somewhere new," she told him, her voice low.

He continued to stare at her.

"Things haven't been going well the last few months," she admitted, "We thought a fresh start would be good for us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Lucy blurted out, "It's not like either of us have had an affair or that we don't get along or anything like that. It's just…"

Her voice trailed off. She shook her head, picking up her pen again.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I apologize."

"It's okay," Natsu assured her, "I would like to think we can be friends, Lucy."

Lucy nodded slowly, their eyes locking, "Yeah. I think I'd like that, Natsu."

He rose to his feet, offering her a genuine smile, "I'd better go find my daughter. See you tomorrow - and thank you for making Cassie feel welcome."

Lucy returned the smile, then refocused on the work in front of her...although if she were being honest with herself, she watched him from the window as he collected Cassie from the playground, loaded her in the car, and disappeared down the street.

* * *

Seven months passed.

Cassandra had settled into the classroom with no problem, befriending several of the students there...even _boys_, much to Natsu's chagrin.

Natsu rearranged his schedule at work so that he could pick his daughter up every day. He often waited until the students were all outside, then visited with Lucy for 10 to 15 minutes before it became necessary to drive his daughter home.

They were becoming very good friends. The longer time went on, the greater the ease of each conversation became. Lucy was the first person Natsu told when he won his first court case. Lucy told Natsu about all the cute things her students had done throughout the day.

The one topic of conversation that was off limits was her relationship. Lucy would mention from time to time that things were good, usually followed by an immediate change of subject. Natsu respected the boundaries, never seeing Lucy outside of the classroom, never broaching subjects that had long since been buried. One day, Gray showed up at the classroom during one of Natsu's visits. This prompted the rekindling of their friendship. The two men began to hang out a little more often. Sometimes Lucy came, others time she didn't.

So it came as a bit of a shock when he heard a knock at the door one night and found Lucy crying on his doorstep.

"Hey," he said gently, closing the door behind, "What's going on?"

He sat beside her on the step, his arms folded over his knees, and waited.

"It's over," she whimpered, "We're done. For real this time. Gray is going to move back to Magnolia by the end of next week."

"I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu sympathized, "That's got to be tough."

She nodded, leaning into his shoulder, "It is! We were together for a long time. And it's not that he's a bad person...or I'm a bad person...we're just not clicking _together _anymore_._"

Natsu's heart pounded at her close proximity. He scolded himself, pushing his attraction to the back burner. Lucy didn't need him to be thinking perverted thoughts right then. She needed him to be her friend.

"There's no doubt in my mind that I love him," Lucy confided, "And at the beginning, we were so good for each other. The fact that we're both teachers gave us so much in common."

He wondered if it would be okay for him to put his arm around her shoulders...to be a _supportive_ friend, of course!

"You always seem to be pretty close whenever we hang out," Natsu pointed out.

Over the past several months, Gray and Natsu had hung out quite a bit, often going for a beer and a game of pool. Gray openly talked about his relationship with Lucy, often citing how good things were. It like the two had completely different stories.

"We get along...but the magic isn't there anymore," Lucy sighed, "We've done all we can...gone to counselling...gone on date nights. We even went on that vacation to Bora Bora."

Natsu nodded, remembering that week well. He hadn't realized how much he treasured Lucy and Gray's friendship. That had been a pretty lonely week.

"We're parting on good terms," Lucy continued, thankfully not noticing his wracked nerves due to wiping her excess of tears, "And it's not like we have kids or property together...so it should be easy to go back to being friends."

"I hope you do," Natsu said sincerely, "I think it's great the way our group has stayed so close together over the past several years. Gray is my friend too and I care about both of you. It would be good if you at least got along."

He meant it. Natsu did appreciate the friendship he'd built with both Lucy and Gray. Often, Gajeel and Levy and other members of their college group would come out to Crocus to visit for the weekend. A breakup in the group would be stressful.

Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder, "I wouldn't want to come between you. You and Gray have been friends forever. I think it will be okay. He doesn't want friction either."

"Is splitting what _you _want, Luce?" Natsu asked quietly.

She shook her head, "Yes and no. Gray is one of my best friends. I don't want to lose him altogether."

"Then don't," Natsu stated, "You and I got past our differences and are friends now. You and Gray have more history...but it can be done. You can remain friends."

"Yeah," Lucy said thoughtfully, "That would be the best outcome. Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmm."

"When Gray leaves, I won't be able to pay the rent for our place by myself…is your basement suite still available to rent?"

Along with the stakes in the business, Natsu had also inherited his father's house. A few months back, the renters in the basement had moved on, leaving a horrifying mess in their wake. Lucy and Gray spent hours with Natsu, helping to clean it up. After that, they gave it fresh paint and new carpets.

The apartment had sat vacant for a few months now. Natsu was taking his time selecting new tenants. He wanted to ensure he picked ones he could get along with. It was the perfect solution to both their problems.

He nodded, now feeling brave enough to wrap his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, Luce. It's all yours."

Natsu didn't know _how_ long they sat there. After awhile, neither had anything to say, so they sat in companionable silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

As the months following passed one by month, Natsu knew that he was in trouble. Having Lucy live in the basement was amazing. Their friendship was growing by the day, and now that her relationship with Gray was over, it was not just confined to the classroom. He was finding it hard to keep his feelings platonic.

Both dated other people over the summer, but Natsu realized with each passing day that he was not interested in dating other people. He often came home after dates, looking to see if Lucy's light was still on once he'd sent the babysitter home. Often, Lucy joined him on the porch for a late night glass of wine, discussing their most recent experiences and laughing at the complexity of dating in their 30's.

One day, she asked Natsu if she could have a corner of the yard to keep a garden. Natsu nodded enthusiastically, asking if he could help. It quickly became a collaborative effort to make it thrive. Natsu, Lucy and Cassie spent the entire summer, growing and expanding their garden.

The reward came with each harvest time. Cassie liked picking the strawberries right off the plant, but once those ran dry, it was the vegetables that Natsu was looking forward to.

The end of the summer came too quickly. The garden was quickly running short of supplies. In October, the last of the harvest was ready to be picked.

"How do you even cook that?" Natsu asked, one eyebrow raised as Lucy picked a large spaghetti squash.

"You've never had spaghetti squash?" Lucy exclaimed, feigning shock and horror. She giggled, glancing to Cassie who was picking pods of peas nearby, "Why don't I make you supper tonight? I'll make my famous spaghetti squash casserole."

"That's a great idea, Daddy!" Cassandra exclaimed, "I can pick more peas for a side dish!"

Natsu nodded reluctantly, knowing they were crossing a new line. Meals were always eaten separately. If they started eating together too, he wasn't sure he could keep his feelings at bay for much longer.

Lucy cooked the spaghetti squash first, then make a sauce out of freshly diced tomatoes, diced chicken, and a white sauce. The meal was incredible, the night filled with laughter. Natsu knew then, as he watched Lucy and Cassie duke it out for first place in a game of Uno, that he didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Another game!" Cassie squealed as she played her last card, effectively beating Lucy.

"Bed!" Natsu ordered, "You've blown your bedtime by an hour already!"

She pouted, but gave her father a hug, then Lucy before bounding off down the hall.

"She's such a sweetheart," Lucy commented as she headed to the dishwasher to unload it, "You've done an amazing job with her."

"It helps that she had a really good teacher last year," Natsu quipped, winking at her.

Lucy giggled, reaching up to the top cupboard to put away a bowl. He watched her stretch, admiring her toned body.

Natsu had both hands in the sink, washing up the last of the pots and pans they'd used for dinner. He chuckled at himself, shaking his head at how ridiculous he was. In truth, he was watching _her_. He'd been washing the same pot absently for the past 10 minutes. Now was as good a time as any to try to talk to her.

"Luce," he said softly. He pulled his hands out of the dish water, wiping them dry on a nearby cloth, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

She nodded, a pretty smile on her face as she sat at the kitchen table, ears poised for listening.

"We've been spending a lot of time together lately," Natsu began, sitting across from her, "I want you to know that I appreciate you. We're best friends and I definitely wouldn't trade that for the world...but I can't help wondering what would happen if -"

He was creeping closer to her and didn't even realize it. Lucy leaned forward subconsciously as well.

The knock at the door made them both jump, their heads turning in unison. Natsu excused himself to answer.

"Natsu!" a soft voice greeted.

Natsu felt his world falling apart. He glanced back to Lucy in horror. Her mouth dropped open as she realized who was at the door. Meredy was every bit as shocked to see Lucy as Lucy was to see her. They recognized each other marginally...it had been a long time since college.

Lucy had always thought Cassandra looked just like her father...it turned out, she looked like her mother too.

"Meredy! What are you doing here?" Natsu exclaimed, "I thought you were still researching in the southern continent!"

"We need to talk," Meredy informed him, pushing past the door.

Lucy grabbed her purse, getting up from the table, "I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu. Thanks for dinner."

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out as she stepped around them, heading out the door.

"I see you haven't changed," Meredy stated coldly, "What are you exposing our daughter to? Do you bring women to the house _every_ night?"

"Lucy lives downstairs," Natsu snapped, a little more aggressively than he wanted to, "She's my best friend and we had dinner tonight - _with Cassie_ \- _not_ that it's any of your business!"

"It's my business if that's what you're exposing my daughter to!" Meredy argued.

"You gave up 'your business' when you walked away from her 3 years ago!" Natsu yelled, then swallowed his anger. He had no inclination to fight, "What do you want, Meredy?"

She calmed down too, apologizing with her eyes.

"I actually…"

Her voice trailed off as tears threatened to choke her. Natsu had never felt so awkward. He was sure if he should comfort her, express his extreme agitation and throw her out of his house, or wait patiently for her to be ready to tell him what was really going on.

"The funding for our project has run dry," Meredy admitted, "I have some free time until the project starts up again...and I realized just how much I miss Cassie."

"It took you 3 years to realize that?" Natsu questioned, his irritation rising in his voice, "Meredy, you can't just show up out of the blue at 10:00 pm. I have no problem letting you see her - you're her mother! But there needs to be rules and boundaries. Do you think it's easy for her? She understands that you left her because of your important work, but she's still a child that needs her mother. You left her heartbroken. She's only just getting to the point where it doesn't affect her anymore."

"Which is why I was wondering…" Meredy interjected, "...if you'll let me stay with you. I don't know how much time I have. I want to maximize what time I have with her."

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh. He covered his eyes with one hand. His head hurt.

"If you didn't have a tenant," Meredy said slowly, "I could stay downstairs. That way, I could see Cassie all I want and not get in your way."

"I'm not kicking Lucy out!" Natsu snapped.

* * *

They continued to argue upstairs, neither holding their voices down. Lucy worried that Cassie would wake up and hear it, but there were no creaks in the floor above her - Cassie's room. Lucy guessed that meant she was still fast asleep.

She stretched, heading outside to get one last breath of fresh air before turning in for the night.

Natsu had almost kissed her tonight.

He was finally going to confess.

Lucy had thought long and hard about that. How did she feel about it? She knew that she had fun with Natsu. She knew that he was the first person she wanted to tell when good things happened...or bad things for that matter. She missed him if they didn't connect at least once a day.

Would she have allowed the kiss?

Lucy sighed, sitting on the edge of the step, hugging her knees.

She already knew she would have. Natsu was the sweetest, most caring person in Earthland. The way that he was also so gentle - with both Lucy and his daughter - was just one of the many reasons she knew she was falling in love with him. Natsu was kind, generous sometimes to a fault. He always saw the needs in others and put them first. He was an amazing father and a perfect best friend.

_What's not to love?_

"It's not a big deal!" the woman called Meredy huffed, "If you didn't have a tenant in the basement, I could move in full-time and see Cassie every day! Cassandra's happiness should come first - and she'll be _happy_ if she spends more time with _me_."

Lucy also knew that to be true. Her mother had died when she was very young. She would give anything just to spend time with her mother, even now - twenty-some-odd years later.

Her heart pounded as she headed back in the basement suite, reaching immediately for an empty box.

The next day when Natsu knocked on her door, he was greeted with a note:

_I'm moving on, Natsu… please give Meredy the basement suite. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and for everything you've done for me. _

Natsu threw down the paper, heading straight out to his car. When he got to the school, he was told Lucy had resigned that morning.

She was gone.

* * *

_**THEIR FOURTH MEETING…**_

**_(Lucy is 32, Natsu is 33)_**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU!"

The end of the song prompted the eruption of cheers and clapping, Natsu beamed as his daughter leaned forward, blowing her candles out.

"Better watch out for her, Flame Brain," Gajeel warned, "She's a cute one! You'll be batting away the boys soon!"

"Gross, Uncle Gajeel!" Cassie chastised him, "This is my birthday! Stop being a pervert!"

The crowd burst into laughter, then hurried to the lawn where Natsu had set up a pinata. Meredy stepped in, blind-folding the birthday girl first. Gajeel and Levy's twins - both sets - lined up behind her, a few of Cassie's school friends behind them.

Natsu stood back against the fence with Gray and Gajeel, watching Meredy turn Cassie around several times before releasing her. The kids shouted at her, trying to guide her in the right direction.

It made him happy to see such a lively party. All of his friends had come from Magnolia to help celebrate. All but Lucy. Natsu had invited her, but...

"Do you think about having more children?" Gray asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Natsu shook his head, "I don't see it happening anytime soon. How about you, Heavy Metal?"

Gajeel smirked. His hair had been growing again. It was almost back to its original pre-marital length.

"You don't think 2 sets of twins are enough?" he demanded. Gray and Natsu both opened their mouths to answer, then halted as Gajeel burst out laughing, "She's already knocked up again. Don't tell anyone. She hasn't told me yet."

All eyes flitted to Levy. For a woman who'd already had two set of twins, she looked incredible. But she _did_ have that glow to her again.

"Then how do you know?" Natsu ventured to ask.

Gajeel laughed again, "She's a mad-woman, cleaning up everything and everyone. She did that when she got pregnant the first two times too. At first, I was a bit mortified. Knowing our luck, this pregnancy will be twins too. However, we're almost getting to the age where we need to be done having kids...if we're going to have another one or two, we need to do it now. I know she's happy, so I'm happy too. Besides...I love our rugrats."

"I'm thinking about it," Gray murmured under his breath.

Both men gawked at him, Natsu spewing his beer a bit.

"What the hell, Gray?"

"Gajeel's right," Gray shrugged, "We're getting older now. If we don't have kids soon, we might not have kids at all."

"Have you been with her long enough?" Natsu inquired, gesturing toward their long-time blue-haired friend. Juvia and Gray had been dating for a few months now.

"Doesn't matter," Gray stated, "She's the one."

"Wow," Natsu scoffed, "You were with Lucy for years and you never thought you'd have kids."

Gray chuckled, but didn't reply.

"How..._is_ Lucy?" Natsu asked tentatively.

Gajeel turned his can over, watching the last droplets fall, "I'm out of beer. Be right back."

Gray caught his eye, "Why don't you tell me? We both live and work in Magnolia, but we don't converse every day. I know how close the two of you got. And I know you still talk...frequently...so you'd have a better idea."

Natsu shook his head, "Yeah, we talk...but it's 'hi -how are you?' and 'oh! This happened today'. Things changed after she went back to Magnolia again. We went from best friends to acquaintances, just like that."

"You didn't go after her," Gray chastised him.

"We're not and have never been together," Natsu reminded him, "She could've stayed. She chose to go."

"But you thought about it," Gray pushed.

"Yeah," Natsu admitted, "I thought about it."

"So why didn't you go for it?" Gray asked.

Natsu glanced at his friend, "I know we're here for the barbecue, but what's with the grilling?"

"Okay...let me see if I can word this right without fucking everything up," Gray took a deep breath, waving to Gajeel as he returned, "Iron Maiden, you'll have to back me up if I can't say it right."

Gajeel burped, opening his can of beer in response.

"I was with Lucy after college," Gray told him, "The months after you left to go back to Crocus, Lucy fell apart. She stopped studying. Erza literally kicked her ass to get her to finish school."

Natsu frowned. That didn't sound like Lucy.

"Levy said somethin' about how Lucy felt you were different," Gajeel added, "And that she couldn't be just one of your one night stands. So she felt like shit for a long time...and she waited for you to come back for her. But you never came."

"I started hanging out with her," Gray said, taking over the story again, "I tried to do things with her to take her mind off things. And I fell in love. I was hopelessly in love. Lucy, I think, went along with it more than anything. We're both teachers. We had a lot in common. It made sense. But I knew it wasn't going to work around the time of Gajeel and Levy's wedding."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Wait. What are you saying? That _I_ destroyed your relationship with Lucy?"

Gray shook his head, "You're such an idiot. You're completely missing the point."

"She loves _you_, Matchstick," Gajeel said point blank, "Gray spent years trying to make her happy. At our wedding, Lucy fell backward 3 steps from a 20 minute conversation with you."

He didn't like the way Gajeel and Gray were tag-teaming. It was obvious this topic had been a group discussion in the past.

"Still missing the point!" Natsu growled, "Even when she lived here and we were best friends, that's all we were. We have never crossed that line. Lucy left Crocus on her own accord."

"Lucy left Crocus to make room for Meredy to have a relationship with your daughter," Gray reiterated.

"I know!" Natsu exclaimed, "And then it got all weird!"

"We're going to have to spell it out to him," Gajeel sighed heavily, "For a lawyer, he's pretty damned stupid."

"Yep," Gray waved Juvia and Levy over, "He doesn't get it. Girls!"

Levy, Juvia, and Erza stopped what they were doing, joining the men on the sidelines.

"We tried," Gajeel told the ladies, putting a hand on Levy's lower back, "It's your turn now."

Natsu's mouth was wide open, trying to comprehend this insanity.

"It's very simple, Natsu," Levy said, taking his hand, "We're all sick of this cat and mouse game Will they? Won't they? She's been waiting all this time for the timing to be right. And for you to outright _choose_ her. _Go after her._"

Erza smiled as her blue-headed boyfriend wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"_Make it _the right time," she told Natsu.

Natsu backed up a foot, staring at his friends with wide eyes, "What is this - an intervention?"

"If you want to call it that, fine," Levy shrugged, "The point is - we all care about both of you. It's decision time. Do you want her or not?"

"Lucy was going to come to to the birthday with us," Juvia told him, "But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was worried she'd be stepping on Meredy's toes."

"Meredy and I are just friends and co-parents!" Natsu exclaimed. He paused, glancing from face to face, "Wait! Is she here? In Crocus?"

Everyone nodded at him.

Meredy joined the group, patting his shoulder, "I'll run the birthday party, Natsu. Go."

Was _everyone _in on this?

"GO DADDY!" Cassie cheered, her fist in the air. The kids had moved on from the pinata to bocce.

The other children cheered too.

Natsu's heart pounded as Meredy dropped his car keys into his hand.

"She's at the Crocus Royal Inn," Erza told him.

Natsu's heart was pounding as he turned, breaking out into a run for his car.

* * *

The Crocus Royal Inn was a humble hotel, named for its proximity to the castle. Natsu had a 30 minute commute to get there. Traffic was extremely heavy, due to the long weekend. His patience was running short.

He squealed into the parking lot, searching for the number of her room. He took a deep breath, knocking on the door, then swore under his breath when no one answered. He headed for the office

"Excuse me?" Natsu said to the night clerk, "I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia."

"And you are?" the night clerk asked, eyebrows raised.

"Her boyfriend," Natsu stated. He looked down at his finger, "Or at least I hope to be."

The night clerk's eyes lit up, "You're the one they told me about! Ms. Redfox phoned ahead and said you'd be coming. I hope it all works out!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. Was there _anyone_ who didn't know?

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu asked.

"Oh dear. It looks like she checked out about 30 minutes ago," the clerk told him after checking the file, "The other clerk must have done it when I was on break! She called a taxi to take her to the airport!"

Natsu swore under his breath, spinning on his heel to head back to his car.

"Levy!" he yelled into his cell phone when she picked up, "Lucy's gone to the airport! I'm ¾ hour away!"

"She called us," Levy told him, "We tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Gray and Gajeel are already on their way."

* * *

The Crocus International Airport was huge. Natsu dialed Gray's cell as he attempted to find parking.

"Yo!" Gray answered.

"Did you find her?" Natsu demanded, finally spotting a space. At the last second, another car veered inside. Natsu hit the horn, resisting the urge to swear at the other driver.

"No, man! We've checked every gate heading to Magnolia. Gajeel and I have split up. We're checking other gates now."

Natsu spotted another, this time revving the engine and turning into it before anyone else could steal it.

"I'm coming in," he told Gray, then hung up the phone.

If Natsu thought the parking lot was gridlocked, he was in for a surprise as he entered the terminal. There were wall to wall people. Progress was slow as he pushed his way to the departure gates, trying to read signs of where each one was going.

He pushed his way to the front of a line up, "Excuse me! Can you page someone overhead for me?"

The attendant shook her head, going back to the customer in front of her. Natsu's shoulders slumped as he tried to come up with some inkling of where to go. He couldn't identify anyone with so many people around. She could be standing 3 feet from him and he wouldn't know it.

He spotted a staircase and started making his way there. It was blocked, a ribbon crossing the bottom stairs indicating they were closed. Natsu didn't care. He hopped the ribbon, taking the stairs 2 at a time.

The upper level was a restaurant, Natsu realized, that was closed for renovation. It didn't matter to him. He wasn't there to eat anyway.

From this vantage, he had a much better view. He scanned the crowd carefully, pausing at each blonde head he came across.

...and then he saw her…

She was sitting by herself at a table on the edge of the cafeteria, her luggage beside her. She had a paper in her hand that she turned over and over. Natsu guessed it was a ticket.

He flew down the stairs, nearly knocking an older lady over, then began to push his way through the crowd, hitting speed dial on his phone to Gray.

"I've got her, Gray. She's outside a cafeteria near the exit gates."

"Roger that," Gray told him, "I'll call Gajeel. We'll find her and make sure she stays there."

"Thanks, Gray," Natsu said solemnly, "Thank you for being a good friend."

"Keep the sentiment for Lucy," Gray chided, "You'll need it. Now go get her."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice.

It took him 10 minutes to wade through the crowd toward the diner he'd spotted her at, but he knew he was getting close when he spotted Gajeel, watching from a higher vantage point. The large man pointed. Natsu nodded, then followed the invisible line to his destiny.

"Hi," Natsu said softly as he approached the table, "Is this seat taken?"

Lucy looked up, clearly stunned to see him, "Natsu! Shouldn't you be at your daughter's birthday?"

"Yes," Natsu admitted, sitting down anyway, "And so should you."

Lucy blushed, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu told her.

"You have nothing to be sor-"

"I do," Natsu interrupted, "I'm not holding back this time. But I'm also not good at this...so please bare with me."

Her eyes went wide when he reached across the table, taking both her hands.

"Don't go," he said simply.

Lucy stared at him, shaking her head slowly, "What are you talking about, Natsu?"

"Don't go back to Magnolia._"_

Lucy was stunned to silence, so Natsu continued.

"I love you, Luce. I've always loved you. It seems like it's never the right time or the right place...or the right circumstances...but somehow, we keep getting another chance. I don't want to blow it this time...I don't want to risk not getting another one. Stay with us - me and Cassie. Stay with _me."_

Lucy's lower lip quivered as she tried to form words. Natsu moved his chair a little closer, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I choose you, Luce. It's always been you. Please...say you'll choose me too."

Lucy's eyes flooded with tears. She sniffed, trying to choke them back.

Onlookers had stopped to watch the emotional scene, some tourists snapping shots with their cell phones. It was then that Natsu realized Gajeel and Gray had their cell phones on speaker phone right behind his head so that Levy, Juvia, and Erza could hear every word.

Lucy swallowed, clearly uncomfortable with being the centre of attention like that. But Natsu had just bared his all to her. She had to take a chance and do the same.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, shifting herself into his lap. She kissed him softly, then a little harder when the roar of the crowd encouraged them.

"I love you too."

"Good, he murmured, "Then let's go home."

* * *

_**THEIR FIRST MEETING…**_

**_(Lucy is 34, Natsu is 35)_**

* * *

Natsu swung open the doors, calling wildly for a nurse as he pushed Lucy through in her wheelchair.

"Name please!" a nurse demanded.

"Lucy Dragneel!" Natsu shouted, "I mean I'm _Natsu_ Dragneel. This is Lucy Dragneel! We need a doctor! Like now!"

"Calm down, sir," the nurse chastised, casting a knowing look over her shoulder at the other nurses, "First timer here."

"The baby won't be born for several hours," another nurse piped up. The best thing you can do is relax. We'll take care of Mrs. Dragneel and check her over so we have a better of idea of how long. Stay here."

"No!" Lucy snapped, "He comes with me!"

She screamed, doubling over in pain.

"Alright," the nurse sighed, "Let's get you to a room."

Natsu supposed he was a first timer. He hadn't had the opportunity to be there when Cassie was born. Still, the anticipation was killing him.

Four hours into the hard labour, Natsu hadn't left Lucy's side except to get ice chips. Lucy was busy and at the point of being unable to talk to him, so Natsu let his mind wander, recanting the events that had lead him to this moment.

It had been a busy couple years. The entire college crew was back together again. Gray had married Juvia and they were expecting their first baby. Gajeel and Levy had another set of twins, making the grand total 4 boys and 2 girls. Erza and Jellal were engaged.

Natsu and Lucy didn't bother with the dating part, moving in only a month after his confession. Natsu had moved to Magnolia to be with her, selling the shares in his father's business to start anew with his own practice. It turned out that Meredy also had a business opportunity there with a local museum, so he could move there knowing that Cassandra would continue to have a relationship with her mother. Everything was working out beautifully.

"Mrs. Dragneel, you're ready to push," the nurse told her.

Natsu returned his attention to his wife. Her face was beaded with sweat. She was tired. Labour had been arduous.

He picked up an ice chip, gently circling her mouth with it as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You can do this, Baby. I love you so much."

His words did little to ease the process. It was still another hour later when the first cries hit the air.

Natsu couldn't help but bawl as he caught his first glimpse of the baby boy the nurses rushed to the nearby examining table. He stayed by Lucy's side, stroking her hair gently and whispering words of encouragement while the doctors cleaned Lucy up as well.

Moments later, they were presented with their baby.

The nurses passed him to Natsu first.

"Lucy...he's perfect," Natsu whispered.

She made room for him on the bed, patting the space beside her despite protests from one of the nurses. He wiggled onto the bed, bending his arms to present the precious bundle to his wife. She was crying too. He kissed her lips gently, then the top of the baby's head.

Tears streamed down his face as he peered into his son's eyes for the first time. He was remarkably alert. Natsu was ultra-thrilled as the entire tiny hand wrapped around his pointer finger. He couldn't wait to introduce him to his big sister.

Silently, he thanked the stars above for his small family. The universe wouldn't take stubbornness for an answer, giving him chance after chance to get to this exact moment.

And he was thankful. So very thankful.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N: WHEW I DID IT! I have been writing this monster since yesterday afternoon. But I wanted to wrap up Nalu Week right. I've done some light editing and promise to go through it again later. **_

_**This story was loosely based off the idea from the movie "When Harry Met Sally". Obviously, I completely deviated from that plot and ended up with a completely different story. I hope it was enjoyable. **_

_**Nalu Week has been an incredible amount of fun. Kudos to all the other authors (MorriganFae, Wordsaremyspells1331, and Professor of Gallifrey in particular) out there. Well done, everyone! I think the fandom has a few new great series to binge on now! **_

_**I would also like to thank the readers and commenters. You are what makes all this effort worthwhile. To the Guest Reviewers, thank you. I read every review and although I can't thank you personally, I am humbled by your kind comments.**_

_**Do you have a favourite Nalu Week story? If you still need more, there's always the other prompts on my page - Nalu Week 2016, 2017, 2018, and Random Prompts. Please feel free to browse my page! I have some full length, completed stories there (Angel of Oops is my baby - Celestial Heartbeat was my first full length story on this page).**_

_**Next up for me is the final chapter of Before I Get Gray...but I think I'll take the rest of the day off from writing. Lol **_

_**Love you all - see you soon.**_

_**~Shana~**_


	8. Bare!

_**BARE**_

_**Bonus Prompt #1**_

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Natsu snickered to Happy as they approached the guild.

"I don't know," Happy said apprehensively, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" Natsu cackled, "It's just going to make their voices higher and give them boobies. The guild will have a great time laughing their asses off and things will go back to normal tomorrow."

Happy shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it will be okay. But bad things seem to happen whenever our guild messes with potions we don't understand. Don't you remember the last time?"

"Nope," Natsu pouted stubbornly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, Natsu! I'm going to find Carla. Have fun!"

Natsu opened the door to the guild, letting his little buddy through. He whistled as he entered, trying to act as nonchalant as possible while he crossed the room to where Gajeel and Gray were arm wrestling. .

Right away, Laxus raised an eyebrow. Whenever Natsu came in standing straight up and not bellowing for people to fight him, it meant _something_ was up. Nonetheless, the pink-headed moron wasn't headed _his_ way, so he went back to his card game with Mira.

"Who's winning?" Natsu asked.

Gray grunted, pouring all his energy into pushing Gajeel's hand down. Gajeel steeled his arm, pushing back.

"No magic, Iron Head!" Gray yelled as his fist frosted over, "That's cheating!"

"That's calling the kettle black, Ice-For-Brains! Turn off the deep freeze and I'll back off!"

Natsu noted Gajeel and Gray's unattended beers close to the end of the table where Lucy and Levy sat watching the boys. He meandered over there casually, making sure he was discreet as he plopped himself into the chair between the girls.

"You've almost got him, my love!" Juvia swooned from the other side of Levy.

Gray's shirt flew off. If Natsu hadn't been focused, he probably would have wondered _how_, considering Gray's fist was still interlocked with Gajeel's.

But Natsu was focused.

He pulled the vial from his pants pocket, making sure to keep it unseen underneath the table. He opened it, coughing to cover the 'pop' it made when the cork came out of the top.

"Did you see that new building that went up on the corner of Raspberry and Kumquat Lane?" Levy asked Lucy, "It's MASSIVE. I'm really curious to know what's going in there."

"It's a men's only club," Lucy sighed, "I stopped by it on my way here yesterday and tried to look in the windows. The lady at the bakery told me it looks like mostly married men go there. And the jerks guarding the entryway told me 'no women allowed'."

Gajeel and Gray were both grunting with the strain of their match. Neither would give the other an inch, but it was apparent they were tiring. Natsu needed to hurry up if he was going to spike their drinks before they were done. He folded his hands on the table, the vial safely hidden inside.

"Men and their egos," Levy sighed, "They're like children with treehouse clubs. I really hope none of the men in our guild are considering joining."

At the table next to them, Wakaba coughed. Macao slapped him on the back, his face bright red.

"Seriously?" Levy wrinkled her nose, "You're joining?"

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be!" Wakaba insisted, blowing smoke almost right into Levy's face, "It's a _gentleman's_ club! We'll sit around, drink beer, maybe play a game of pool or two. And then upstairs -."

"Wakaba! Ixnay the secretsay!" Macao warned.

Wakaba shut his mouth, taking a long drag off his cigar instead.

Lucy and Levy exchanged disapproving glances.

"How is that different from what you do here?" Lucy dead-panned.

_Perfect...the girls weren't looking. _He quickly dumped half the vial into the beer that he assumed was Gajeel's, then reached for Gray's, only quickly looking in their direction to ensure they were both still busy.

"_GIVE UP, YOU BASTARD!"_ Gajeel snarled.

"_Maybe when hell freezes over," _Gray grunted.

"Are you going to take on the winner?" Lucy asked Natsu, whacking him in the shoulder.

He nearly dropped the vial. He managed to cover the top with his thumb, preventing any of the precious liquid from spilling a single drop while still concealing it from anyone's sight. He was so proud of his stealthness! (Yes...that's a word...at least in Natsu's dictionary)

"Probably," he bragged, "Not that either of them could beat me."

"They've been at it for an hour," Levy sighed, "I'm starting to get bored."

"And _this_ is why we need a men's club!" Wakaba mumbled under his breath, "A woman's complaints are noisier than - Hey! Don't hit me!"

_That_, much to Natsu's delight, pissed Levy right off. The girls' focus returned to the perverted old men across the table to give them a piece of their mind, giving Natsu just the moment he needed to complete his mission. Vial now completely empty, he dropped it on the floor and kicked it underneath the seat.

Levy and Lucy returned to their seats, Macao and Wakaba both groaning in heaps at the next table. Levy took a long sip of her drink, seemingly satisfied.

"Gray, Dearest!" Juvia exclaimed, "_HOW_ did you become completely naked? Don't worry! Juvia will find your underwear!"

She dropped to the floor, slithering between the table legs with her nose to the ground.

"Aaaand I'm done!" Gajeel announced, allowing Gray to slam his hand back against the table. He stood up, walking around in circles as he tried to get rid of his heebie jeebies.

"What the hell, man?" Gray demanded, getting to his feet to stare the taller man down, "You just _let_ me win!"

"I don't wrestle with bare naked men!" Gajeel yelled back, "Put your clothes back on! Then we'll rematch!"

"Have a drink first!" Natsu suggested, leaning back in his chair.

Gray glared at Gajeel as he grabbed his beer, swigging it back in one swallow.

_Good. Very good._

Natsu had to bite his tongue to keep the evil grin from his face.

"Gihehe," Gajeel chuckled, "If I'd known that would be your reaction, I would've quit a half hour ago!"

Gajeel plunked himself down beside Levy, reaching for his beer.

His beer.

The one to the _left_ of Levy.

_Oh...shit._

Natsu's mouth fell open as he searched out the other spiked mug, his senses reeling as he realized he didn't know who it belonged to. If he could knock it over, an intended victim would never know any better.

Just as he reached out, Lucy grabbed the mug, swinging it back to take one, two, three gulps.

"Oh…" Natsu said out loud, his face draining of colour, "Double shit."

Gray coughed, suddenly losing all his breath. He hunched over, his chest heaving.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, running to him, "What's wrong?"

He appeared almost asthmatic, gasping for air, his face a bluish colour. The entire table became alarmed, Gajeel thumping Gray's back to try to loosen whatever he was choking on.

"I'm getting Wendy!" Levy cried out, jumping from her seat.

Suddenly, Lucy started coughing too.

Natsu froze to his spot, his eyes as wide as saucers.

_What...had...he...done?_

"Luce!" he screamed, breaking from his initial shock.

He scrambled from his seat, getting behind Lucy so he could perform the Heimlich maneuver, but before he could make his first compression, both Gray and Lucy fell to the ground.

They panted, sweating bullets as they strived to recatch their breath.

Levy arrived with Wendy, who pushed everyone back and stooped to examine Lucy. She helped her to sitting position, then attempted to take her pulse.

Juvia helped to ease Gray into a chair, offering him his shirt while she tried to put his underwear back on.

"What are you doing?!" Gray snapped, reeling back, "Juvia! Get your hands off me! I swear - I'll Lucy-kick you!" He froze, eyes bulging from his head as he whirled around to find Lucy, who was adamantly insisting she needed to take her shirt off, despite both Levy and Wendy trying to hold it down, "Nooooooo."

Lucy stilled too, staring at Gray. Around them, everyone exchanged glances, thoroughly confused.

Natsu swallowed, torn between edging for the door and feigning his innocence.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel demanded.

"We switched bodies...again," Gray-Lucy stated. She slipped Gray's underwear back on, covering her mouth as ice cubes started to fall out.

"Dammit, Juvia!" Lucy-Gray bellowed, "Didn't you learn the first time?"

Juvia glanced from Gray to Lucy (or Lucy to Gray?), "No Gray-sama! Juvia didn't do it this time! Juvia is innocent!"

By now the entire guild had come to a standstill, each searching faces for the guilty party.

In the corner, Happy flew up a few feet, pointing at Natsu as he covered his mouth with one paw.

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea, Natsu!"

Natsu paled, closing his eyes for the Lucy-kick and the ass kicking he _knew_ was coming. If it was just Gray, it wouldn't be so bad, but he couldn't fight back against Lucy. But Lucy was Gray...and Gray was Lucy…

His head hurt just thinking about it.

"What the hell were you trying to prove, Matchstick?!" Gray-Lucy shrieked as Levy and Mira held her..._him_ back. Lucy-Gray looked like he..._she_ wanted to cry.

Yeah, that might help him keep things straight. Gray-Lucy is Gray, but in Lucy's body. Lucy-Gray is Lucy, but in Gray's body. Simple, right?

"Get him out of here!" Mira told Lucy-Gray firmly, "Levy and Freed have already started on a solution. We'll call for you when they've figured it out!"

Lucy-Gray nodded, taking Natsu's elbow to guide him outside. Under normal circumstances, it would be really weird to see Gray escorting Natsu like that anywhere...but Lucy was Gray, so it was okay, right?

Gray-Lucy roared, advancing after them, pulling Levy, Mira, and Juvia behind him like ragdolls. Even in Lucy's body, Gray had a ton of strength.

* * *

"So you were targeting Gajeel and Gray?" Gray-Lucy asked Natsu as they walked toward her apartment.

Natsu whimpered, rubbing his head to soothe the bump he'd received from Gray-Lucy's Lucy kick, "Yeah, Luce...I mean Gray. Ugh! It's really hard to talk to you when you look like Ice-For-Brains!"

Gray-Lucy suppressed a laugh, "I'm not sure why you would want Gajeel and Gray to switch bodies."

"I didn't," Natsu stated forlornly, "Apparently I grabbed the wrong potion. They were supposed to grow boobies and get really high-pitched voices...although I suppose it worked for Gray."

"HEY!" Gray-Lucy thundered.

Gray-Lucy found herself feeling kind of sorry for him. He didn't mean any harm. It was supposed to be a harmless prank. His shoulders were slumped as they walked.

"I'm not mad," Gray-Lucy sighed, "I just hope Lucy-Gray doesn't do anything weird while we figure out how to turn back to our normal selves,"

Natsu halted, his eyes wide.

"Natsu?"

"I have to go!" he yelled as he broke into a run, "Go straight home! I'll send someone to stay with you! Don't talk to _anyone else!_"

Gray-Lucy watched until he was almost out of sight, then turned, continuing the walk to Strawberry Street...until she realized she was at the corner of Raspberry and Kumquat Lane.

* * *

Lucy-Gray couldn't believe how hard it was to harrumph when a chest was in the way of crossing his arms over. Everything about this was frustrating. Lucy's body was far softer and shorter than his. He couldn't call on his magic or hers, and that was both nerve wracking and concerning.

"I don't think the boobies got any bigger!" Happy sing-songed, hovering about Gray's - um..._Lucy's_ \- head, "but I'm willing to bet the voice got higher!"

Gray glared at Happy, only vaguely aware that Juvia had grabbed his - um..._Lucy's_ \- arm, "You're a pain in the ass, cat."

"Are you going to try to fly again?" Happy taunted, "Because I wouldn't recommend it. In Lucy's body, you'd fall like a rock once you clear the cliff!"

Gray scowled at the cat, swiping at him with one arm. To his frustration, the arm was a lot shorter than he was used to and the cat simply flew out of the way.

"Come here, you little -!" Gray roared.

Lucy's shirt went flying, revealing the turquoise bra she'd decided on that morning.

Gray froze.

The entire guild froze.

Macao and Wakaba took the opportunity, leaning their chairs in front of her as they took a selfie with Macao's lacrima-phone.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out, scrambling for the strewn shirt, "You mustn't strip Lucy!"

"Oh!" Happy quipped, "I was wrong. They might be a _bit_ bigger!"

Gray roared, charging the cat as Lucy's skirt flew into the air. He was close to catching him, his fist thrusting forward, when it stopped mid-air, cuffed by Natsu's flat hand.

"You can be angry at me all you want to be," Natsu stated, tossing the skirt back at him, "I can't fight you in this state, and I won't do anything to hurt Lucy's body. But I _will not_ let Lucy lose her dignity over this. _Put the clothes back on!"_

Gray's mouth was agape, staring at Natsu.

"Dude, you _know _I can't help it!"

Natsu's expression was dead-serious, "Put the clothes back on. If you won't do it, I will."

Gray shook his - um, _Lucy's - _head vigorously, "NO! No, that's fine! Whatever you do, don't touch me - um..._Lucy._ I don't want to do anything to hurt Lucy either. So I'll stop. No stripping while in this body."

"Is he for real?" Jet asked Droy.

"I don't think an hour has gone past in the last 20 years that he hasn't stripped everything!" Lisanna exclaimed, "Gray…are you sure you can do this?"

Gray nodded with determination, "It won't be easy, but Flame-Brain is right. Lucy's dignity is at stake!"

Natsu fist-bumped him, "It might be extremely hard. But I'll stay with you every step of the way."

* * *

Gray-Lucy stepped up to the door, taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

A metal slat opened, the eyes of a large man staring back at her, "What do you want?"

"Only to check out your fine establishment," Lucy said, hoping her voice was deep, "As you can see, I'm a man."

She kicked herself, knowing anyone who had ever met Gray before would know he would never say something like that. It was more something Elfman would say.

The metal slat closed and for a moment, Lucy thought she'd been denied. That was fine. Sneaking into a men's establishment to satisfy her own curiosity wasn't a nice thing to do to Gray anyway. However, as she turned to go back down the steps, the door creaked open.

"You are not allowed to divulge anything you see inside," the man warned.

Lucy nodded, then stepped through the door.

The interior was decorated with wood paneling. There was a large deer head mounted over a fireplace just in front of her, plush seats on either side. Some men sat in the chairs, roasting marshmallows over the fire.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but continued to follow her guide.

The next room had a huge 72" lacrima screen (with sports playing on it), and a couple pool tables. She was surprised at just how many men were there. She recognized some of them from around town, but most were strangers. On the other side of the room, there were rows upon rows of arcade games.

"This is the games room," he told her, "The hot bath and sauna are down that hall."

She followed his pointed finger to a door. Some men had taken all their clothes off. She resisted the urge to cover her eyes and kept moving.

"But I assume you're here for the 'real' reason this place exists?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. Her - um..._Gray's_ \- heart started to pump harder as he lead her to a spiral staircase. A million thoughts funneled through. Would there be a brothel upstairs? Or some secret society?

Suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

Gray lamented that sweating in a woman's body was a little different than sweating as a man. Lucy's antiperspirant did a brilliant job of keeping her somewhat dry. However, it did nothing to prevent the nervous moisture between his - um, _Lucy's_ \- breasts.

"What's wrong, Icicle?" Natsu asked.

He couldn't stay still. Gray felt like there were 1000 ants crawling all over him.

"It's getting bad, man! I gotta get this outfit off!"

"You're doing great!" Natsu encouraged him, "Leave the outfit where it is."

"I'm trying!" Gray growled, straining to keep his hand from moving, "But the _sweat_, Natsu...it's gotta go!"

The guild had all taken places around the two men, silent as they watched Gray - um... _Lucy_ \- suffer.

It had been 20 minutes and 43 seconds since Gray had last attempted to strip...a new personal best.

"I've got $20.00 that says he caves!" Cana yelled, sticking her bill up in the air.

Natsu rolled his eyes as a plethora of guildmates went to her table to place their own bets.

"You're okay. Wendy says these are withdrawal symptoms. It'll get better as time goes on. You just have to be strong," Natsu assured him. He took a damp cloth, wiping the sweat from Gray's - um..._Lucy's_ \- brow, "Is that better?"

"Only kind of!" Gray yelped, "It's not the sweat on my - _her_ \- face! It's...elsewhere."

They locked eyes, Gray begging him to catch on. The blank expression that stared back at him only made Gray more jittery. It was a full 2 minutes before Natsu's eyes went wide with realization.

"Ohhhhh…" Natsu said slowly, "Well…"

"I can't wipe it," Gray told him, pleading with Lucy's eyes, "It's inappropriate. But if it was you, I'm pretty sure Lucy would be okay with it. Please, Natsu...you gotta help me."

"I don't know that I can either," Natsu said honestly, "Especially in front of all our guildmates."

"I am in absolute hell right now!" Gray seethed, "It's taking every ounce of restraint that I've got not to bare Lucy's everything to the entire guild! The least you can do is wipe my breasts!"

Natsu nodded as he picked the cloth up again. Every man in the guild leaned forward in anticipation.

"Do it somewhere else!" Mira yelled.

Both Natsu and Lucy-Gray jumped.

"That's a good idea," Natsu decided, "Infirmary?"

"Infirmary!" Gray agreed as they both bolted across the room.

* * *

"How long have you been married?" the man asked Gray-Lucy as they neared the top of the spiral staircase.

"I'm not," Lucy replied, then back-pedaled, "Yet. But I'm sure I will be. Soon."

The man beamed, "That's so good of you! Getting this out of the way so you can do it right from the get-go!"

Lucy tried not to flush, her anxiety growing by the second. Just what kind of establishment was this?

He stopped at the top of the stairs, "Remember...you can never breathe a word of this to any woman."

She nodded, swallowing hard as he pushed open the door.

What she saw there, she would remember for the rest of her life.

Her mouth dropped open despite herself, ice cubes pouring out.

"Um…" the man said awkwardly, passing her a bucket, "I take it you're one of those mages, eh?"

There were several sessions going on. Usually, one man demonstrated, then would call a volunteer to repeat the action.

"Some of our men get referred for lessons," the man explained, "For some, this place is a last resort. But it's better to spend time here than get divorced."

In one corner, a tall, buff red-headed man held a toilet paper roll in one hand, toilet paper in the other. He inserted the toilet paper roll _inside_ of the toilet paper, then put it in the demonstration holder.

The men around him clapped wildly.

"It's very important," he told the crowd, "to find out whether your wife prefers over the top or from beneath! This is _crucial!_ Most women prefer over the top! Putting it the wrong way can have devastating consequences!"

In another corner, there was a demonstration for laundry. Another instructor explained how to separate the whites from the darks - it is _not_ okay to throw them in all together.

A third area contained a demonstration living room. A 'student' was crossing the living room, nearly tripping on a large book.

"NO!" the instructor yelled, "Don't just trip over the book and keep walking! _Pick it up and put it back on the shelf!_ This will prevent other people from tripping as well!"

The student nodded, then noticed a wrapper on the couch. He picked it up, putting it in the garbage can nearby.

"Good!" the instructor praised him, "Well done!"

Still another section had a group of men repeating the instructor's words.

"Yes Dear."

"Yes Dear," the audience echoed.

"No!" the instructor reprimanded them, "Do it with gusto! This is the love of your life you're talking to! You _want_ to make her happy! Do it again!"

"YES DEAR!"

"That's better! Do it again!"

Lucy couldn't help but gawk as she turned to her guide, "How...did this place come about?"

"The owner is a lawyer," he told her, "And he was sorry to see so many marriages end because of things like this. Such small, preventable measures."

"But not all men are like this!" she exclaimed, "I mean - is there really enough that Magnolia requires an..institute?"

"How long have you been with your partner?" the man asked.

Lucy swallowed, a little unsure of how to answer that, "We're not _together_ together. I mean...we spend all our time together. He's sweet and kind and he always looks out for me. He always considers taking jobs I won't hate...and lets me have the comfortable side of the bed. And he -"

"Him," the man repeated, "Well, good for you! You sound pretty committed to me. There's probably things that your partner asks you to do on a consistent basis though, right? Things you can improve on to show that you care?"

Lucy's mind was reeling. She had just confessed to a stranger about her potential feelings for Natsu...while in Gray's body…

She sincerely hope Gray never ran into this man. That would be rather awkward for Gray.

"Of course," Lucy said in a low voice, "I need to work on my temper. Sometimes I get mad when he does stupid things."

"Well, we have a class on dealing with arguments constructively," the man offered, "In fact, a class is due to start in 10 minutes."

Lucy nodded slowly.

"I can't believe there's a whole institute dedicated to this," Lucy said in awe as she watched the iron board come out. A pile of fresh laundry was placed beside it.

"It's not like men are being singled out. The women have one too," the man lamented, "It's over on Mango Street. The whole idea is to create a world where couples are considerate to each other, thus eliminating conflict."

"Then why the secret?" Lucy queried.

"Client confidentiality!" the man responded with a grin, "So...did you want to sign up for that argument class?"

Lucy hummed to herself as she stared at the paper he held out. She didn't know how much time she had.

So she'd better make good use of it!

* * *

"I'm exploding, man! Just let me take her shirt off!"

"Resist it!" Natsu bellowed, pushing Gray's hands down, "I know the struggle is real, but fight it! Think about Lucy!"

Natsu held the cloth, poised above Gray - um..._Lucy's_ \- chest. He couldn't move. He knew what he had to do, but this was crossing a line that could not be uncrossed.

The hands were at the bottom of the shirt, threatening to rip Lucy's shirt right off the body. Somehow simultaneously,

"I'm trying!" Gray cried out. His - um..._Lucy's_ \- fingers were trembling, sweat pouring down, "But I can't fight it anymore. Just let me strip a little! Her shirt. One of her stockings! Anything!"

"You'll never get past your addiction this way!" Natsu argued. He closed his eyes, then stuffed the cloth down Gray's - _um...Lucy's_ \- cleavage, wiping as fast as he could, "Fight through it, Gray! I know you can do it!"

"Talk to me, Flame-Head!" Gray grunted, biting his lower lip to help keep him grounded, "Tell me something that will keep me distracted!"

"Like what?" Natsu demanded.

"WIPE AGAIN! QUICKLY!"

"Like what?!" Natsu shouted, as he stuck the wet cloth down Lucy's cleavage once more, this time without hesitation. He used a different cloth to wipe Gray's brow.

Gray was pulling on Lucy's skirt, attempting to pull it down, simultaneously wiggling both stockings off.

Natsu slapped Gray - um…_ Lucy_ \- across the face, "_GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"_

Gray bit his - um..._Lucy's_ \- lip hard, forcing himself to cease and desist stripping.

"Somehow watching Lucy strip isn't_ nearly_ as awesome when I know it's actually you!" Natsu huffed.

Gray laughed out loud, "So what… you watch Lucy strip on a regular basis?"

"It's not like I try to!" Natsu declared, "Sometimes the bad guy disintegrates her clothes...sometimes I accidentally burn them off!"

"I remember that time in the alley," Gray chuckled, "When you wondered if my stripping habit was contagious."

Natsu chuckled too, "_Thank you, stripping habit!"_

"I _knew_ you liked it more than you let on!"

"Shut up, Perv."

"I'm the perv?" Gray protested, "I'm not the one with my hand down Lucy's cleavage!"

"I'm not the one trying to take her clothes off!" Natsu yelled back.

"Well, maybe you should be!" Gray shouted, "It's obvious enough! Even you should realize it by now!"

"Well, maybe I _will!" _

Natsu froze, staring straight at Gray's - um..._Lucy's_ \- smug face. He took a deep breath, dropping the cloth.

He coughed, turning his back, "But not now...when Lucy is Lucy again."

"Obviously, Flame-Tard," Gray huffed.

* * *

"Okay," Levy said, "We think we've got an antidote."

Gray and Lucy were sitting in chairs, the entire guild gathered around. Gray was still fighting his withdrawal symptoms, but the tremors had decreased slightly in severity.

"At least it's not a spell like last time," Cana mumbled, backing away to the back wall..just in case, "Hopefully nobody else is going to switch bodies."

Levy handed each of them a vial, "It's going to taste awful. Just swig it. The taste will go away...eventually."

Lucy and Gray nodded to each other, clicking their vials together and swung it down the hatch.

Right away, both began to cough, falling to their knees. There was a flash of light, then everything went still.

Slowly, Gray sat up, blinking as he took in his surroundings. Lucy was also attempting to sit up. Mira handed them both some water to wash away the horrific taste in their mouths.

"Luce!" Natsu cried out, stooping beside her, "Are you back to normal?"

Gray got up slowly, turning to help Lucy to her feet. And suddenly was buck naked, stretching as the last of his clothes flew to the rafters.

"OH MY GAWD - THAT FELT GOOD!"

He headed for the exit, Juvia quickly collecting his clothes so she could run after him.

The guild cheered.

Levy sighed with relief, "It worked. Thank goodness."

"Welcome back," Natsu said to Lucy, extending his hand.

"It's good to be back," Lucy replied, taking it.

* * *

The rest of the guild went back to their business, leaving Lucy and Natsu to go back to her apartment to discuss their experiences of the day.

"You infiltrated the men's club?" Natsu laughed, "So what was your impression?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it wouldn't kill the men of our guild to join. Honestly, I think it's quite a refined establishment. You should check it out."

Natsu relaxed on the couch, putting his feet up as he lay down, "Maybe I will."

Lucy sat on the edge of the cushion, observing her exhausted partner, "I guess it takes a lot of energy to keep Gray from stripping me."

"Well, yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, "I mean, you end up naked a lot on your own...but that's one thing..and it's usually only me that gets to see you. To be stripped without your say-so is a different matter. So I_ told_ Ice-Dicksicle! There was no way he was stripping on my watch! Dude went into withdrawal! Have you ever heard of that, Luce? Withdrawal - from _stripping?_"

Lucy chuckled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, "I'll make sure to thank him for refraining."

As she pulled away, Natsu watched her curiously.

"And thank you," Lucy said sincerely, "For keeping me from baring all to guild...and protecting my dignity."

"I'm the only that should see you naked, Luce," Natsu said seriously.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: Once again, I will be going through this at a later date to do a full edit. For now, it is what is. (Lol. Work. Kids. They get in the way of my FF life. Go Figure). **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. One more bonus prompt to go!**_


	9. Crossover!

_**A/N: This is dedicated to MorriganFae...she knows why. Love you, Morrigan!**_

* * *

_**CROSSOVER**_

**Prompt #9**

**Nalu Week 2019**

* * *

Lucy woke up slowly after the gigantic flash. Her body had pain all over it and she groaned, forcing herself to get up. She sat momentarily, trying to focus on her surroundings. She couldn't remember anything...how she got there...where she was.

She heard a moan beside her, finally spurring her into action once she realized - that could only be Natsu.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, bending down to help him up, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he grunted, "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Lucy sighed.

He got to his feet, but Lucy held onto his arm as they surveyed their surroundings. They were in a grassy field. Grass as far as the eye could see. A slight wind blew, making the grass move. Other than that, there was no movement at all.

"Where are we?" Lucy gasped.

"Do you remember anything?" Natsu asked, holding his head with one hand, "I have a terrible headache, Luce. I can't think straight."

She shook her head, "I can't remember anything at all. In fact...I'm not sure what the last thing I remember is."

She frowned, wracking her brain for an answer...any flicker of a memory.

"We should walk," she suggested, "Maybe we'll find someone else along the way."

They began to walk, shuffling their feet as they went. Neither were in a hurry. With nothing but grassy plain ahead, they would likely spot anyone coming toward them long before actually encountering them.

"I feel like something major has happened," Lucy said softly.

She was still hanging onto Natsu's arm. He walked slowly...much slower than his usual pace. She didn't like that. Something was very wrong.

"Does your head still hurt?" she asked after awhile.

He nodded, "It's there, yeah. It might be a bit better...but not much."

She unlooped her arm from his, taking his hand instead as she tried to see beyond the field. There was no beyond. It was just miles and miles of grassy field.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere, Natsu."

He frowned, "That's so weird. I could have sworn the rest of our group was right there with us."

"It doesn't make any sense," she agreed.

They walked a little further. The landscape remained the same, no matter how far they walked.

"Maybe we were transported to another dimension," Lucy said softly.

Natsu didn't say anything. His pace had slowed even more. She tried not to let fear creep in. This was not like her Natsu. Where was the spring in his step? Where was his need to run and jump and scream for someone to find them?

He slowed to stop, gazing above them.

"Luce…" he said, pointing to the sky above, "I think you're right."

Where there had once been endless blue sky without so much as a cloud, now there was a rift above them. She gasped, clasping onto him with both arms.

What she saw horrified her.

The rift showed a motion picture. Team Natsu was panicking, scrambling from one broken body to another. Erza was bent over one figure, breathing into it while Gray did chest compressions. Both were covered in blood. Carla was wrapped in Happy's paws. Tears streamed down their faces as they watched helplessly. Wendy was crying too, pouring her magic into something...someone else. They were surrounded by trees, large remnants of what appeared to be a white dragon strewn throughout the clearing. Part of its body lay on one side of the clearing, the head on the other side.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, tears choking her throat, "That's us they're working on."

He nodded, staring at the scene blankly.

"_Breathe, gawddamnit!" Erza was yelling. _

"We fought the White Witch," Lucy stated, her memory slowly coming back to her, "You and I did a unison raid. I think we won."

Natsu cocked his head, noting the remnants of the dragon, "We won...but I don't think we're okay."

She glanced at him, the fear she'd felt earlier hitting her hard, "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the scene above them, "We shouldn't be able to see this, Luce."

She held onto his arm tighter.

"I think we're on the Netherplains," he said, his voice surprisingly even, "That place in between life and death. It's where we'll stay until we know if we're going to continue to live...or cross over."

Lucy gasped, shaking her head slowly as she refocused on the scene above, "That _can't _be right, Natsu..._it can't be_."

"Look at my head," Natsu pointed to the image. There was blood everywhere, but when Lucy focused, she could see Natsu had a nasty head injury, "It explains why my head hurts."

Lucy felt dizzy suddenly as she remembered the pain she too was feeling. Her knees threatened to buckle. Natsu caught her, slowly slinking to the ground with her. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her securely between his legs.

"_This can't be happening!" Happy scream-cried, "Natsu! Lushi!"_

"_Stay back, Tom Cat!" Carla warned, "We have to let them do what they can! We'll only be in the way!" _

"_Switch, Erza!" Wendy shouted, "Let me try putting some magic into her!"_

_Erza and Gray switched patients with Wendy. She was getting tired. Natsu could tell. But she kept going, pouring everything she had into Lucy's body. _

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu rested his chin on Lucy's head, rocking them back and forth ever so slightly, "There's nothing we can do. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Tears streamed down her face. He held her tighter against his chest, and if Lucy didn't know better, she could have sworn she could feel wet droplets coming from him too.

"Maybe…" Lucy swallowed hard, "...maybe we should clear the air...just in case."

"I'm not sure we can talk to them," Natsu stated.

Lucy sniffed back her tears, "Then let's do it between us. I don't want anything left unsaid."

"_Is_ there anything left unsaid between us?"

"I really hope so," Lucy said softly, "I'm hoping you feel the same way I do."

Natsu hesitated, "How do you feel, Luce?"

"I feel indebted to you," she said softly, "I am who I am because of you...because of the chance you took the day you brought me to Fairy Tail. Because of you, I have a family that loves me and will defend me no matter what the cost...and I have people to fight for too. A purpose. Because of you, I know what it's like to love unconditionally. You gave me everything, Natsu."

He chuckled, for a moment sounding like his regular self, "That sounds like a love confession, Luce."

She turned slightly so she could see his eyes, and offered him a tender smile. Her cheeks flushed slightly, "It is. You're my best friend...my significant other. You gave my life meaning. There is no Lucy without Natsu."

He returned the smile tenderly, kissing the tip of her nose, "And no Natsu without Lucy. It goes both ways. We have so much fun together, yet you keep me grounded. I know I can count on you to bail me out...or feed me...or put up with me when I'm tired or grumpy. I feel like when I'm with you, anything is possible."

She lifted a hand, tracing his cheekbone toward his ear, "Why did it take us so long to figure this out?"

He shook his head, leaning into her hand, "I don't know. People have been trying to tell us for years. I guess we were too busy having fun."

Natsu stared at her lips, then back into her chocolate-brown eyes. His lips hovered closer. He looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do, so Lucy closed the gap, pressing her lips firmly against his.

At first, Natsu let her guide him. She took his hands, raising them to her own face so that he could cup her chin before mirroring his actions with her own hands. As he gained confidence, his kiss did too. His hands trailed down her sides, sending tingles down her spine.

As he pulled away, he kept his face close to hers. It was the only heat he could feel at the moment. He felt...strange.

"Our story isn't done yet, Natsu," Lucy told him, "It can't be. We have so much more to look forward to."

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu could have sworn that he saw his right hand disappear, then reappear quickly. He tried not to frown. He didn't want to alarm her and ruin the moment.

He kissed her again, desperate to maintain the heat.

"So let's fight to stay with our friends," Lucy begged, as he trailed kisses down her throat, "Let's go back to them...and then let's go home."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep, heaving sigh. Natsu stopped kissing her, but pulled her close as they both lay on their backs, stroking her hair lovingly.

His hand blinked. Natsu fought the urge to sit straight up. He couldn't take the risk of alarming Lucy, but this time, he had definitely seen the flicker.

She was oblivious, still enjoying the aftermath of their newfound feelings for each other.

His legs disappeared, then reappeared within moments. He frowned this time, thankful that Lucy was unable to see it as she lay on his chest.

"_Gray! Erza!" Wendy screamed excitedly, "I think I have a pulse!"_

Lucy convulsed suddenly.

Natsu sat up, pulling her with him as he watched her, alarm in his eyes. She felt a rush of air inside her lungs, forcing her to take a deep breath, just as he flashed again. She was so absorbed in the strange things happening to her own body that she totally missed his predicament.

"Natsu...what just happened?"

She felt it happen again. The air was forced into her lungs and she took a deep, involuntary breath. It was an odd sensation, especially because she hadn't even realized she hadn't been breathing - but as she contemplated it, she felt it happen a third time. She began to take breaths on her own.

"Natsu!" she cried out excitedly, pulling back to show Natsu the scene above, "I think I can feel my own body down there! I think we can go back!"

The landscape around them changed suddenly, wild yellow flowers sprouting up in a defined path.

"The yellow flowers will lead the way! We can go back now!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "C'mon Natsu! Let's go!"

She broke out into a run, gleefully springing through the yellow flowers. Natsu stared dumbly at his hands as his body flickered again. He looked to the scene above. Erza held Lucy in her arms, thanking her for coming back to them. Wendy was back at Natsu's body, screaming as she poured the last of her magic into his body.

She collapsed on top of it, crying hysterically.

"Lu (flicker) cy…" Natsu called.

His voice was breaking up. When Lucy glanced over her shoulder, his image was blinking.

"N-Natsu…"

He stood to his feet, staring at her with a sad expression in his eyes.

"C'mon, Natsu - we can go now," Lucy choked out, extending her hand for him to come to her.

He shook his head, his body disappearing completely, then slowly blinking back to solid.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she blurted out, trying not to sound angry or panicked, "This isn't funny, Natsu. Our friends are waiting for us!"

His image flickered again. She could see the tears in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I want (flicker) you to go, Lucy," he said.

The flickering increased, his image disappearing completely at times before coming back hazier...less focused.

"You have to come with me!" she cried. Her tears blinded as she stumbled forward, her hand outstretched, "Natsu, gawddammit, get your ass over here! We're going back together!"

"I can't, Luce," he murmured, "It's not (flicker) that I don't want (flicker) to...I _can't_."

Lucy stared at him, shaking her head as it registered what he was trying to tell her, "Natsu…what's happening to you?"

"I want (flicker) you to know," he said between flicking images. It was getting harder to understand him, the flickering constantly interrupting his sentences, "that I (flicker) meant every word I said. You are _everything_ to me...and I'm sorry (flicker) I can't be with (flicker) you anymore."

"NATSU!" she screeched. She tried to move forward, but it seemed like every step she took toward him only made him further away.

"I (flicker) love you," he repeated, "I (flicker) will always (flicker) love you."

"Natsu, NO! Come back! What are you doing?"

Lucy screeched again, collapsing to her knees as Natsu faded away completely.

* * *

It was some months later that Wendy finally got the courage to sit down at the table across from Cana. There was a part of her that wanted to leave well enough alone, but she wasn't moving on. She needed answers.

Cana greeted her with a soft grin, shuffling her cards lightly.

Wendy had changed. She had lost the little girl look, appearing more and more like a woman each day. An older woman. The sadness in her eyes aged her.

"How are you doing today, Wendy?" Cana asked sympathetically.

"About the same," Wendy told her, "I don't think it will ever get easier."

"It will," Cana assured her, "But it will take some time."

Wendy wiped away a stray tear, then sat straight up.

"Can I help in some way?" Cana asked.

Wendy paused hesitantly, glancing at the cards neatly piled beside the card reader, "I just need to know...did I do everything I could, Cana? Was there anything I could have done differently?"

Cana shook her head, "I've run the same question through the cards before. Not specifically for you. For _all _of us. We all wanted a different outcome, but there was _nothing_ anyone could have done differently."

Wendy nodded, accepting the answer.

"Natsu's injuries were severe," Wendy stated softly, "But Lucy...I healed her. I know I did. Natsu's body was rejecting my magic. He was just...too injured. Lucy's body absorbed it. She shouldn't have died from her injuries. I just...don't understand."

Cana reached across the table, taking the young girl's hand, "There's something you need to know, Wendy. When two people love each other as much as Natsu and Lucy did, the bond transcends both life and death. Natsu could not have been saved. But I have an inkling that Lucy didn't _want_ to be saved."

Wendy stared at her, confusion clouding her brown eyes.

Cana squeezed her hand gently, hoping her revelation would give Wendy as much closure as it had her.

"Lucy didn't die from her injuries, Wendy...she died from a broken heart. A world without Natsu was not a world she could live in."

The tears streamed down her face too as Wendy burst into sobs. Around them, other members of the guild stopped what they were doing, listening soulfully to Cana's words of wisdom and comfort.

"They lived together, laughed together, fought together, and triumphed together. It's true neither understood the love they shared, but I'd like to think they figured it out," Cana chuckled, gesturing to the listening guild around them, "Hell, _we _all knew!"

Cana hoped that Wendy could feel the love of the guild as they all crept forward to join them. Gray had his arm around Juvia's waist. He had determined he wasn't going to run from her anymore. The Thunder Legion stood off to one side, their expressions somber. Laxus had one hand on Makarov's shoulder. Erza stood straight, her head held high...but as Jellal joined her, taking her hand, she choked, burying her head in his shoulder so the rest of the guild wouldn't see her cry. The loss had been deep for all of them.

"What I'm trying to say," Cana said softly, "is that we should be happy and celebrate the lives that they shared with us. They lived their lives to the fullest...and so should we. We should take the time to mourn our friends...and then we should move on. "

"Stronger than ever," Master Makarov added, "Because you know our family's bonds are unbreakable, no matter where we are."

She chuckled, "Plus, you _know _wherever they are right now, they've crossed over together and are wreaking havoc in the next life."

"Yeah," Makarov said solemnly, "That too."

He raised his fingers, forming the Fairy Tail signal above his head. The rest of the guild followed suit, each falling to one knee.

"Godspeed, Natsu and Lucy. We will always miss you."

* * *

"Luce?" Natsu asked, noting the sadness in her eyes suddenly.

"They're thinking about us again, Natsu," she murmured, "Do you think they'll be okay without us?"

He took both her hands, squeezing them lightly, "Fairy Tail? Hell ya. They'll be okay. I miss them too...but we _will_ meet again. Right now, you and I need to get going."

He paused, looking down at their joined hands.

"Are you sorry, Luce? That you chose to come with me?"

She shook her head, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Not even in passing moments. My place is with you, Natsu. Yesterday, today, and every tomorrow to come. You said it yourself...it's always more fun when we're together."

He smiled against her lips, "Okay then. Let the new adventure begin."

* * *

_**A/N: And that, Dear Friends, is the end of Nalu Week 2019. I really hope you enjoyed these stories. It is truly an amazing experience that I look forward to every year. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone who read, commented, PM'd. It means a lot to me that you took the time to let me know your thoughts. I can't reply to guest reviews, but I do read them...so thank you. **_

_**Special mention as well to the other writers that took on Nalu Week: Wordsaremyspells1331, MorriganFae, Professor of Gallifrey! I also really enjoyed one put out by DancesWithSeatbelts. You all did an amazing job. **_

_**Next up for me is the last chapter of Gray. It's about 1/2 written. I will do my best to get it out soon. **_

_**See you next year for Nalu Week 2020...but please feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime. :D**_

_**~Shana~**_


End file.
